


I LOVE Kimberly Hart

by UnicornAffair



Series: Trimberly Week of Past and Present [9]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Dating Television Show, F/F, F/M, Literally it's an I Love New York AU, Reality TV, TRIMBERLY IS END GAME, Trimberly Week, homophobic speech in one chapter, not a poly fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: After going on the dating reality show Swipe Left 4 TO and having her heart break on national television not once but TWICE, the network decided to give Kimberly Hart her very own dating show in a chance to find some love. Little did she know, true love was closer than she even realized.Trimberly Week Day 5: Free SpaceReality Dating Show TV AU





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm posting chapter 1 of this AU as my entry for Free Space. Trimberly unfortunately doesn't happen until closer to the *end* of this multichapter but this is gonna be one fun ride. If anyone's watched shows like Flavor of Love, Rock of Love, I Love New York...it's akin to those. It holds such a special place ahaha. So a lot of inspiration will be drawn from that, specifically I Love New York.
> 
> It IS in reality show format, so you're going to have to treat this as if watching an episode of tv.
> 
> Bolded names means a private confessional.

**Kimberly, to the confessional cam:** _ Yo, it’s the one and only Kimberly Hart. You may recognize me as the girl who got her heart broken twice on national television. Oh Tommy Boy. On season one of Swipe Left 4 T.O I made it to the final round only for him to choose Kat over me. Me! Could you believe it? America was stunned. Only for them to break up three months later. Season 2 came around and he brought me back, not as a contestant but as a friend. ...Old feelings die hard...being around him, wow it brought back old memories. Good times. Over better judgement I entered the competition for the second time... _

_ So for him to pick another girl over me? AGAIN. Made me feel like a damn fool, an absolute chump. The network at AGN decided it was about damn time for me to have my own show and a real chance at finding my true love.  _

*****

A bright pink stretch Hummer limo pulled up to a mansion in an undisclosed location. The door opened and one by one each eligible bachelor stepped onto the scene and lined up on the steps, sussing out their competition. They were each carefully screened and selected by Zordon and Alpha 5, the main producers behind a line of reality television shows.  _ I LOVE Kimberly Hart _ was going to make ratings soar, the entire country was invested in Kimberly finding love. Ha, that or they wanted to watch this train crash into the station. 

“Heey boys” Kimberly opened the front door of the mansion, greeting her suitors with a smile. Her eyes darted from one strapping man to the next, oh, it was going to be a difficult choice to eliminate  _ any _ of these fine men based on their appearance. “I wanted to come out and say a couple of things before this journey really begins”

**Zack:** _ Oooh when Kimberly stepped outside I think I felt my heart stop beating. That is one fine woman. _

“I know what it’s like to be in your shoes” The host sighed, recalling painful memories that have become  _ meme  _ culture. “So I want to take this moment and appreciate each and every one of you, just for making it  _ this  _ far.” She clapped for them and soon the thirteen men were mirroring her, clapping along, hollering, ready to get their  _ lovin’  _ and their partying on. “I’m going to give you twenty minutes to find your bedrooms, set your stuff away and meet me in the grand hall” 

This was going to be one helluva ride.

In order to let the men introduce themselves, Kimberly had the contestants for her heart stand in a line, complete with a red carpet. Like the princess of reality tv, she sat in an obnoxiously too tall chair painted gold. She put a finger up to halt the first man in line, as he was eager to make himself known, “Hold it right there! I want to introduce you boys to two  _ very _ important people in my life.” 

**Jason:** _ *looking at the ceiling, his hands together* please don’t be her parents, please don’t be her parents. _

From behind the golden chair, out stepped two women to flank Kimberly’s sides. One was a short Latina girl with cheetah print pants, a black tank top, dog tags, and a backwards snapback. The other a tall, slim, white lady with very sharp features, a green leather dress, a dark smirk, and thick black hair tied up in a high ponytail. Eyes went wide, anyone who was  _ anyone  _ knew who these two were...Kimberly’s best friends. Rapper Trini G, and DJ Rita Re-Pulse. 

**Kimberly:** _ I had my heart broken TWICE. Like going to the mall and trying on the perfect dress, I wanted to get a second and a third opinion so I asked two of my girlfriends to come out and help me make some important decisions.  _

**Trini:** _ Hey, I’m Trini G and Kimberly’s best friend. Best believe I’m here looking out for my homegirl. All I see in front of me is a buncha losers. I’m not easy to impress. Kimberly’s been blinded by love before, her heart speaks louder than her mind. One of the best things about her...but it’s what gets her hurt. This won’t be another T.O situation. Not if I’ve _ got anything to say about it. 

**Rita:** _ I’m pretty sure these idiots shit their pants when they saw us coming around the corner. *cackles* this is going to be FUN.  _

**Jason:** _ I think I’d have better luck impressing her parents _

**Zack:** _ Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck _

**Billy:** _ This just got ten times harder _

Despite her lack of height, Trini was intimidating as hell to these romantic hopefuls, folding her arms and glaring each and everyone of them down. She was not thrilled with the AGN for their selection...while Rita, she was licking her lips, appreciating this line up like a little kid in a candy shop.

“Don’t be shy” Kimberly urged the first man in the group with a sweet voice, beckoning with a motion of her hand for him to step forward and set the ground for this competition to really begin. 

“First impressions mean a lot, don’t forget that.” Trini stated cooly, gladly stepping up into the role of bad cop. Not that Rita really made for a  _ good _ cop...she was more... _ horny cop. _ While the DJ was mostly judging by the physical, the rapper was looking more about a man’s character and how he presented himself.

The first man stepped up to the plate. He wore a simple plain white t-shirt, jeans, a hefty belt buckle and most notably a cowboy hat. “My name Aiden, but everyone calls me Levi” Kimberly could get lost in those amber eyes and that award winning smile…

“I know you” Trini pointed out, “Levi Romero.” She could put two and two together _real_ quickly, “You were on _The_ _Voice.”_ Clearly the aspiring country star didn’t win if he was coming on a dating show. 

“That’s why you look familiar” Kimberly snapped her fingers, country wasn’t exactly her  _ thing _ so it took her a few moments to connect the dots. It made her lean back, her eyes narrowing, “So are you here for  _ me _ or for those cameras?” 

“I’m 100% into  _ you.  _ In fact…” The man pulled a guitar from around his back, “I wrote a song for you that I’d like to sing now”

**Trini:** _ *rolls her eyes* Oh here we fucking go.  _

**Kimberly:** _ I don’t know what to think, I can’t really judge a guy for having a music career. My best friends are both in the industry. A nice southern country boy… _

**Levi:** _ Yes I was on The Voice last season and made it into the final 10. My heart beats for Kimberly Hart. Woo that girl makes my heart sing. No, I’m not here to promote my upcoming album _

**Zack:** _ We’re really believing this bullshit?  _

The aspiring country song wanted to start out strong, kneeling before Kimberly and singing a verse. 

**Kimberly:** _ A man that can sing? Ohhh romantic, he can serenade me ANY day _

**Trini:** _ I’m gonna need a drink. _

**Jason** :  _ *Staring wide eyed at the camera* What the fuck? _

Towards the end of the chorus the other men didn’t want to hear his dirty lyrics and started clapping him off. Camera hog, he clearly wanted all the attention for himself. There were 12 other dudes in this house and they weren’t going to get a good word in if he took up all the time. An Asian man in a black leather jacket, the next in line, stepped forward, resting a hand on Levi’s shoulder. 

“Why don’t you let someone else go?” He cockily smirked in Kimberly’s direction, sending a playful wink when they made eye contact. “My name is Zack Taylor and I’m a paramedic” He licked his lips, “I’ve got the tools necessary to jumpstart your heart” 

**Kimberly:** _ I like Zack. He’s bold. He’s confident. He’s sexy. He saves lives for a living. I want to put a pin on this one. _

The next man that stepped up was everything Kimberly wanted, tall, tan, spiked up hair, dressed to the nines. This man had money and it showed from his shoes to his watch. He even wore sunglasses inside the house. “I’m Lucas Kendall, I race cars, and you Kimberly Hart are the finest make and model. See I like to collect the finer things in life and if you choose me, I can treat my girl to whatever she wants”

**Trini:** _ *with one hand beside her mouth to call out* DOUCHEBAG _

**Kimberly:** _ I don’t know what to make of Lucas. On one side, he compared me to a car...on the other side...I DO like money. He could be my sugar daddy if he treats me right. I guess we’ll have to see _

**Rita:** _ He talks a big game, buut I bet he’s a pussy. Not that impressed. _

Bachelor number 4  _ and  _ 5 stepped up at the same time, thus confusing the panel of women there to judge them. What was going on? One was tall, blonde, a dopey looking smile on his face, while the other man was much shorter, darker, had a more intense aura about him. The two didn’t dress up for the occasion, just wore a crimson and navy hoodie respectively. 

The taller one spoke, “I’m Hunter, this is Blake. We’re brothers and-”

“Wait” Kimberly pointed from Hunter to Blake and back, clearly confused, “How?”

“Yeah we get that a lot.” Blake rubbed the back of his neck, “Adopted”

“Adopted or not, you guys are brothers, both competing for  _ me?  _ Is that going to be a problem going forward?” Oh Alpha and Zordon must’ve had a field day when they found a set of brothers to fight for Kimberly’s heart. “I don’t want to come between family”

“Tsh it’s not going to be a problem” Blake seemed confident that  _ he _ was the better man, that his brother wouldn’t make it very far. “I’ve spent years of Hunter trying to take what’s mine, girls, bikes” He shrugged, “Game on. To me he’s just another guy”

**Kimberly:** _ Did he….no. Kimberly Hart is NOT exchangeable. A BIKE? Come on.  _

“Question” Rita raised her hand for a moment, taking the attention away from Hunter before he could respond to his brother’s cockiness, “Can the show end in a threesome? Or only one has to win?” She only further commented when Trini had to  _ lean _ forward to give her a look, “What? You’re telling me these players haven’t gotten dirty?”

“Nonononono” Hunter was quick to shut that down as quickly as possible, much to Rita’s cackling. “That’s not” He put a hand on Blake’s chest to push him away, “No. If I’m lucky enough to have a girl like  _ Kimberly Hart _ in my life, oh I’m keeping her to myself”

“Now that is an answer I like” Kimberly stepped forward, having to lean up to kiss the blonde on the cheek. 

**Levi:** _ I sing a song to her and this fool gets a kiss on the cheek for NOT wanting a threesome with his brother? Oh come on. Clearly I’m the best one here!  _

The next man to take a swing and introduce himself was absolutely  _ thick.  _ Rita’s jaw dropped, her pupils dilated oh she wanted to take this one home. Trini couldn’t be more disinterested, but the DJ was sitting next to Kimberly fanning herself. He purposely wore a muscle tee to show off his strongest asset, literally. His body was all 100% American beefcake. 

“My name is Zedd” He nodded in Rita’s direction,  _ knowing _ he easily had the best body in the room. A physical challenge? Oh he had it in the bag. “I’m a personal trainer and-”

“Ooh you boys can go home” Rita licked her lips, this was one lollipop she could suck dry. “I think we have a winner”

“You know  _ you’re _ not allowed to fuck the contestants” Trini narrowed her eyes at the other  _ consultant.  _ Rita only exhaled and waved it off. It was  _ clear _ who she wanted to stick around the house. 

**Billy:** _ Is this guy serious? I-I know I’m not the strongest guy here, but I’m quite frankly concerned. He is huge. I’m scared for Kimberly...he’s going to crush her. _

“Well it looks like we know who Rita’s frontrunner is” Kimberly laughed, her eyes raking over the way his pecs clinged to the tank top. 

**Kimberly:** _ What. A. Man.  _ *long thoughtful pause*  _ But me finding love isn’t just about looks. I’m looking for my soulmate. Inside is what matters to me. Do we connect as people? I guess we’ll have to see.  _

Outside of their height, the next man was the polar opposite of Zedd. Tall, lean, a bit shy, the African American boy in a blue suit, came over and shook Trini’s hand, then Kimberly’s hand then Rita’s hand to properly introduce himself. “My name is William Cranston, but that’s my dad’s name, you can call my Billy. I'm the lead developer for the future of Apple products” He nodded enthusiastically, while his physical appearance may not be impressive, his mind and his wallet most certainly were. “Sorry, I’m kinda nervous. I don’t really  _ do _ this kind of thing, put myself out there but...”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay baby” Kimberly felt compassion for this man, clearly going after a guy like Zedd was affecting him. She stepped away from her throne to get close to him, much to the eye rolls and displeased looks of the men around, “I know the cameras can be scary but you’re okay, you’re okay” 

He glanced down to the ground, too scared to look Kimberly in the eye. “My heart broke for you, and then it broke for you again. I hope I’m the one who can make you happy. T.O’s a damn” He paused, staring wide eyed into the camera, “Sorry mom” He apologized for swearing, a moment that earned a chortle from Rita. “He’s an idiot for letting you go”

**Kimberly:** _ What a sweetheart. I’m just- oh he couldn’t even swear. I know for sure Billy’s heart is in the right place. He came all the way out just to compete for me...but I wonder if he can handle Kimberly Hart. I don’t want to be the one to corrupt a sweet boy… _

The next man that stepped up sent Rita into an instant fit of laughter. He wore a straight up gothic coat tailed suit, with a chain for a pocket watch hanging out, the look complete with fingerless gloves, brown hair wasped up with a blue streak in the bang. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The devil in green cackled, resting a hand on her chest, “Are you a fucking magician?” She motioned up and down his body, “No. No  _ way.”  _ Rita tilted her head, asking a point blank question, “Have you slept with a man?”

The man in question didn’t even get a chance to introduce himself and already he was feeling the heat from Rita Re-Pulse. “I have not.” He tilted his head to the side, folding his hands, as if he had nothing to hide.

_ “Really?”  _ Rita was unconvinced. “Sucked a dick or…”

“Back off” Trini, as being an open lesbian to the public was not going to be apart of Rita’s witch hunt for a man’s sexuality. “Let the magician speak”

“Hi, I’m  _ not _ actually a magician” He put up a finger to try and stop that train of thought. He didn’t want the image of the top hat and a rabbit. “I am Heckyl a  _ performance artist”  _ His arms stretched out, “I am a  _ master _ of theatre and production”

“Gaaaaay”

“Rita!” Kimberly snapped back, trying to shush her friends taunts. “I’m sorry about her”

“Apology accepted” He stepped forward, approaching Kimberly’s throne and taking her hand, kissing it. “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?”

**Trini:** _ Is he really going to bust out Shakespeare? *rests her head back, pulling her snapback down over her eyes* uugggggh _

**Rita:** _ I still say he fucked a guy *stops filing her nails*. Correction was fucked by a guy. Important distinction. *pause* What? Oh I’m not anti-gay. Please, I fuck women all the time. I’d just rather him own up to it. No. I don’t believe he’s straight. There’s no way. NO way. _

“Oh hi sorry, sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt buuuuuut I didn’t want everyone to fall asleep” A man with a wolf tattoo on his arm stepped up and tapped Heckyl’s shoulder, motioning with his head for the other man to move, “Dude this isn’t English class” That earned a small smile from Kimberly, one he took in stride, “M’lady. I’m R.J and I am the owner of Jungle Karma pizza...s’a small little place in Ocean Bluff California”

“So...not a chain?” Kimberly wanted to clarify, now a little skeptical on what this guy could provide for her. Owner of a pizza place in a college town didn’t really scream the lifestyle Kimberly was used to.

“Mmm” He closed his eyes and shook his head, “No, no. I’m not selling out my grandfather’s recipes. Becoming a chain means trading away your  _ soul _ y’know?”

**Kimberly:** _ I can respect that. It shows that he’s loyal, but...It won’t make him much money...which could be a problem. I like nice things. I know my truth. I’m worried about that one.  _

The next bachelor had a dozen roses to give to Kimberly. An African American boy, wearing a nice blue sweater, and pants. His smile was to kill for, and polite charm? He wasn’t doing too bad in making a first impression. “Hi I’m Kevin Barron, I’m a swimmer and I’m training for the 2020 Olympics”

**Kimberly:** _ An Olympic athlete? A swimmer oh under that sweater is a body...better watch out Zedd. You’ve got competition. _

**Zedd:** _ Olympic athlete psh, whatever. It’s SWIMMING. There’s no contact! Talk to me when we get someone who plays a real man’s game. _

After him came a stoic individual in blue, “My name is Sky Tate, and I’m an officer of the LAPD” At the drop of the word  _ police _ many of the guys, as well as the three girls instantly felt a bit on edge. They were  _ not _ the best of people. Most likely had a record.

**Kimberly:** _ Oh FUCK no. I know I shouldn’t judge based off of a man’s career but... _

**Trini:** _ Well, he’s gonna fit in well… _

**Rita:** _ Re-LAX he has no jurisdiction here in ---beeeeeeeeep--. He can’t arrest us for shit. That being said and out of the way...bet he’s damn good with handcuffs if you know what I mean. _

The next bachelor on the list had bright red hair, a cocky confident smile on his face as he approached the judgement table. “My name is Ty Flemming, and I play for the Kansas City Royals” That was all he needed to say to impress Kimberly.

**Kimberly:** _ Oh we’re talking MLB. As in the professional level as in million dollar paychecks. Ohhhh *fans herself with hundred dollar bills*  _

**Trini:** _ I follow baseball and I’ve never heard of this guy. Must be a relief pitcher or a pinch hitter. Psh I’m not impressed. This douchebag is not a baller in my eyes. Kimberly is not a trophy wife. _

**Rita:** _ Who the fuck wants to go to Kansas City? _

Last but not least a blonde man in a red t-shirt and jeans approached the three. He had his hands in his pockets and sighed, “You’ve got a lotta guys to choose from here” Professional athletes, a guy with a music career, a tech guy from Apple, whatever the fuck Heckyl was.

“I don’t care about them right now” Kimberly shook her head, “Don’t talk about them, don’t worry about them. I want to know  _ you.  _ What’s your name?”

“My name is Jason Scott” He managed a smile, “I’m a high school football coach for the Stone Canyon Eagles. I can’t offer you money, or cars, or shiny things...but I can offer you my heart, my love”

“And at the end of the day, that’s what I’m looking for” 

**Kimberly:** _ Jason is an average Joe, and maybe that’s the kind of man I need to balance me out. Who’s to say? There’s just something about him that I connect with... _

“Well, what do you think ladies?” Kimberly asked once all of the men relined up for their next instruction.

“It’s going to take a lot more than a little one liner to impress me” Trini was brutally honest and not wavering. If these guys were going to be  _ touching _ the likes of her best friend, they better be worthy of her.

“I’d fuck ‘em” Rita shrugged, in particular waving in the direction of Zedd. “You have a tough choice to choose just  _ one”  _ If it were up to Rita...god only knows how many men she’d take home with her. 

“Because tonight is all about first impressions, I’ve decided to host a mixer” The men cheered at the sound of spending time with Kimberly...and more importantly the promise of free alcohol. “But don’t get too comfortable. I’m eliminating  _ three _ of you tonight”

**Ty:** _ Game on.  _

*****

In the back of the mansion was a very spacious backyard. Plenty of benches, a pool, a hot tub, a table for eating meals, gorgeous. This house alone was worth more than some of these guys would make in a lifetime. The AGN network really pulled out all the stops to make this place look as luxurious as possible, a nice trade off for these men to put their lives in a box for everyone in America to view. 

Kimberly on the other end was sitting at a table with a tall margarita in hand. Around her at the very start sat Jason Scott the football coach, Billy Cranston the tech guy, and Zack Taylor the paramedic. She was having fun with small talk with the three guys, having a chance to get to know them more on a conversational level. Everything was fine, they had her laughing and she genuinely felt comfortable around them. It wasn’t until Blake Bradley, the motocross guy and Lucas Kendall the racer approached their little table at the same time. Lucas pulled out a $100 dollar bill from his wallet to hand to Blake, a bribe for him to back the hell off and give him more time with Kimberly. He had enough competition as it was between Zack, Jason and Billy at the table.

“What the hell is this bro?” Blake shoved the money back at Lucas, clearly offended by the complete disrespect from the other man.

“Did you just  _ pay him?”  _ Kimberly broke from her conversation with the three boys around her in order to pay attention to the fight brewing. An argument that was  _ far _ too close to her. 

“For your time? Worth every penny” Lucas smirked, but that only enraged Blake even more. 

**Lucas:** _ Kimberly is looking for someone with class. I can be that man. I’m not here for brotherhood. I’m here for one thing. This fine woman. I’ll ruffle whatever feathers I have to in order to get her. _

“Oh fuck you dude!” There was fire burning in Blake’s eyes. He was out for blood now.

“Whoa” In an instant, Zack and Jason were both up and out of their chairs. Zack stood in front of Lucas while Jason had to rest his hand on Blake’s chest to push him back.

Lucas, being a much taller man put a hand up to his shoulder, “Sorry  _ dude _ but you’ve gotta be this tall to ride this ride” That was what  _ really _ set off Blake. Jason had to physically hold him back as the other man screamed at Lucas. Billy could only look with wide eyes.

**Blake:** _ Fuck Lucas. No one. NO one disrespects me like that. In front of Kimberly? That’s low. This guy is a snake. A mother fucking Medusa *producers murmuring* What? That’s not a type of snake? You know what I mean! *motioning with his hand* Serpentine!  _

**Kimberly:** _ It took maybe about five minutes and these boys are really fighting for me. On one hand, I don’t like the idea of my time being bought….on the other...Zack and Jason really stepped up to want to protect me. *glances down* It’s nice to be on the other side of this for a change. _

Off by the poolside, Zedd had taken off his shirt and his pants in order to grab everyone’s attention and flip into the pool. He had a damn nice body and he wanted to show it off. This was Kimberly’s out to clap and walk away from the drama unfolding around her to walk over to the pool. Kevin the Olympic swimmer decided this was a prime opportunity to take his shirt off and dive into the pool with Zedd, earning laughs from Kimberly. 

**Heckyl:** _ Like animals most of the men wanted to crowd Kimberly for attention. Why yes, she’s the most important judge but...there’s two other women here that can decide our fate or put a good word in. I’m playing this game smart.  _

The theatre actor approached Rita Re-Pulse and Trini G who were sitting by the pool at their lonesome. With a charming smile he asked them, “Can I get you ladies a drink?”

**Rita:** _ I don’t like this guy, he comes across to me like a little bitch. That being said, I like a good bitch. A bitch can become a snitch, know what I’m sayin? He’s going to be our eyes and ears into what’s happening with the other guys _

Trini already had a bottle of beer in her hand, she easily downed it and handed him the empty bottle. “You can get me another one of those” She relaxed back into the bench, her legs open her posture wide. For not being the one these men were going after she was a bit on edge, and the alcohol wasn’t kicking in quick enough. 

Rita picked up on it instantly, “You okay girl?”

The rapper gazed at the sight ahead of her, men were everywhere, all competing for Kimberly’s attention. Some of them were already shouting at one another, ready to throw blows at one another. This wasn’t something she was ready for. “Yeah, course….course” She leaned back, tilting her head to the side, “What the fuck?” R.J the man in purple decided that he would order fifteen pizzas and entertain the masses. He seemed to be the only one caring more about making friends with everyone than  _ going after Kim.  _ “Is he for real right now?”

“Hey! Abra Kadabra!” Rita snapped her fingers, grabbing Heckyl’s attention, “Get me and Trini G somethin’ to eat!” 

**Kimberly:** _ I think the best thing about this journey is being the center of attention. I can feel that these men will do anything for me. _

**Trini:** _ There’s some fake ass punks in this house, and I’m going to sniff them out. _

**Rita:** _ I just wanna get drunk and have a good time _

“Let’s fuckin’ party!” Rita didn’t waste any time to stand on the bench, and shout at some excitable men. They were in agreement. Drinks right before an elimination ceremony would be a damn good idea. Kimberly wanted a chance to get to know each and every one of these men so she sat between Ty Fleming and Hunter Bradley. 

**Kimberly:** _ I’m really feeling these guys. Well...some of these guys. At first I wasn’t too sure on Ty, him being a pro baseball player means a lot of travel but---touring around the country with my man? I don’t hate that. Bonus points that he’s the only ginger man I’ve met that’s hot.  _

Kimberly was famous for being an instagram influencer, and youtube star. She gained tons of followers even  _ before _ going on Tommy Oliver’s dating show...only for her accounts to blow up in popularity afterwards. With there being 30 baseball teams in most of the major cities in the country, she could get a lot of great content for her channels. Travel wasn’t an instant no for her. Like hell would she stay in  _ Kansas City _ during a lengthy baseball season to wait for her man. 

**Kimberly:** _ Though there are other guys I can just tell aren’t going to work out. On this night, I don’t think I’m going to even need my girls. I have to make the first cut myself. _

*****

The first elimination. 

13 men lined up on the staircase, Kimberly Hart stood in front of them with a briefcase. Inside said briefcase rested 10 gaudy chains, each one with a giant bedazzled heart that read  _ I love Kimberly Hart.  _ Trini and Rita sat in throne like chairs at the side, there was nothing they could do now at this point but watch as their best friend made the eliminations. 

“I’ve been in your shoes” Twice. “I know how nerve wracking this can be, so I want to take a moment to say that I  _ respect _ all of you guys for coming out here and throwing your name in the hat. But at the end of the day, someone’s gotta go home.” She picked up the first chain out of the box, “Ty, come on up and get your chain”

The baseball player grinned wide, being picked first meant he was the early front runner of the competition. He had to keep this going. Behind him men shook their heads, Heckyl downright rolled his eyes. It was clear the man with a hefty paycheck was disliked among the middle class guys behind him.

**Ty:** _ Am I surprised Kimberly picked me first? Not at all. I can provide her a kind of lifestyle she wants. These boys better watch out, I’ll be sliding into home soon enough.  _

Trini gripped onto the arm of the chair, unamused by her friend’s choices as she started to call the other guys down. 

“Levi”

“Zedd”

“Zack”

“Jason”

“Lucas”

“Billy”

“Hunter”

“Heckyl”

Kimberly held the last chain in her hand, “I have one chain, and four men before me” She glanced to Rita and Trini. “Blake? Does your heart beat for me?”

The shorter man stepped up to her, a wide smile on his face for being chosen. Trini brought a hand over her eyes while Rita was on the edge of her seat. If Kimberly didn’t want the Olympic Swimmer….she could take him for a spin. Right? That was part of the rules? All of these attractive men, it was hard for Rita to be on her  _ best _ behavior.

“Hell yeah my heart beats for you” Blake was relieved that his temper tantrum didn’t get him eliminated on the first episode. That he would be able to face off with Hunter another day.

“I’m sorry boys” Kimberly knew that elimination people was going to be hard, but this was only the beginning. She hugged each and every one of the men, who seemed to take it pretty well. 

**Kimberly:** _ I chose Blake because there was a spark inside him. A passion. A thunder. He fought for me. RJ? He was ordering pizzas...despite having the perfect body Kevin bored me to fucking tears, and Sky? Ah. I don’t think we had chemistry _

**RJ:** _ Yeah, I’m bummed I didn’t end up with Kimberly. But I met a lotta cool guys here, this house is beautiful. I had a good time. No waves. If she wants to stop by my neck of the woods, I’ll welcome her with open arms _

**Kevin:** _ Am I upset? No. Do I think she made the wrong choice? Yes. She needs a good man in her life, not a punk with a short fuse like Blake. _

**Sky:** _ Honestly. I’m pretty okay with this. I don’t really associate myself with thugs. _

“Alright we have our top ten!” Kimberly clapped her hands, the competitors visibly relaxing, but before she could gather all of the guys together for one last toast of the night. She truly was hopeful that the love of her life was standing somewhere in this room. 

Trini got to her feet, a determined look in her eye and stopping Kim in her tracks. “Don’t go celebrating anything just yet. I’m not impressed with  _ any _ of you.” She made sure to make eye contact with each and every one of the men, sending a shiver down their spines. “None of you showed me you have what it takes to be with my best friend. So step up.” She had no interest in toasting with ten men to Kimberly’s happiness, she wanted out of the room. 

**Trini:** _ I’m not here to be friends with them. I’m not here to like them. I’m here for one thing and one thing only. Kimberly. She’s...ah *rubs the back of her neck* she’s my best friend. *looks to the camera* That’s all…*sighs* that’s all. _


	2. Mr. USA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly immediately throws the men into their first challenge, a pageant. The winner? Gets to go on a date with the one and only Kimberly Hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since Trimberly week but this story is still carrying a special place in my heart. Haha did I watch I love new york again to write this chapter? I sure did. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> WARNING, there is some offensive homophobic language in this chapter

**Jason:** _ So it’s our first morning in the house and Trini G is the one to wake us up. _

Trini wasn’t shy, she had no concern over these men as she started to bang on the door, “Wake up motherfuckers!” Door was unlocked? Perfect. She opened the first door and started to tug the blankets off of their bodies. “Rise and shine!” 

**Jason:** _ The other guys weren’t so lucky _

Down the hallway sounds of an air horn went off as Rita didn’t even bother to knock. She’d rather scare the hell out of the group of men she was tasked with waking up. 

“What the fuck!?” Ty, the professional baseball player was the first one to shout at the DJ. 

“Testing for bed wetters” Rita blew a second round in the man’s face, no one was going to stand up to her. “Kimberly wants your asses downstairs in  _ fifteen minutes.  _ Don’t be late”

**Zack:** _ We’re scrambling to get ready, right? We have NO idea what’s going to come at us here. It’s our first challenge! Who knows what could happen! We could have to survive out in the woods, or make her a three course meal, or like...box? I dunno! Personally I’m hoping for an obstacle course _

At the bottom of the staircase, waiting, Kimberly stood with her arms folded. Trini and Rita were soon there to join her, having done their duties by summoning up the men. They all were sleeping in, was that something to fault them for? There was a  _ lot _ of drinking the night before...and that wouldn’t be the end of that party life style. Not while they had to compete for Kimberly’s heart. 

Levi was the first one down the stairs, he wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a cowboy hat. The longer he stood there waiting, the more he could try and charm the host of the show with an award winning smile. Being prompt had to win some points in the women’s book. Their time was valuable and he wasn’t going to squander it. 

One by one the other men started to descend the stairs, until Heckyl was the last to come down. Dressed to the nines in a three piece suit. He didn’t know what they would be thrown into, but he wanted to be noticed. Kimberly had to take a moment before starting to speak. It was hard to discern if she were  _ judging _ or actually impressed with the magician. Others, like Zedd and Ty Fleming shook their heads, trying their best not to laugh at him.

“Today we’re going to host a  _ fun _ little challenge for you guys.” Kimberly rubbed her hands in excitement, “I brought in a couple of special guests to help you out. Oh  _ ladies!”  _

**Lucas:** _ So we’re all wondering who these special guests are going to be and out walks...three Miss USA winners from the past and I’m just----fuck. The challenge is a pageant.  _

Standing beside Kimberly and the girls stood three very distinct women with a sash representing their year they won the title. Hayley Foster, a tall African American woman with wavy hair and a white swimsuit, represented the fine state of Texas. Sydney Drew a blonde bombshell with bright blue eyes, curls for days and a red monokini was there from South Carolina and last but not least Madison Rocca a filipina woman with a blue swimsuit hailing from the state of Washington. These were going to be the coaches for the men to step up. 

“These  _ beautiful  _ women are going to be your coaches. Thank you all for coming all the way out here for this event” Kimberly was absolutely beaming, clearly this was a life she had missed out on in the past. She was elated to be in their presence. “Now we’re going to split you up into three teams, I wanna see what you men are made of! Show me your best moves for the swimsuit competition”

**Zedd:** _ Ha, easy. I’m going to wipe the floor with these losers. Cramston there looks like he hasn’t seen a gym since middle school. _

**Billy:** _ I will admit, when she said there would be a swimsuit competition I got a little nervous...there’s a lot of guys here who have killer bodies.  _

**Kimberly:** _ Now, this isn’t JUST a competition based on looks. This is about giving the guys a chance to dazzle me with their personalities. It’s about what’s on the inside that matters to me. I want a man who has the confidence to hold his head high and just have fucking fun with it. _

**Trini:** _ This is gonna be one fucking shit show. _

**Rita:** _ Yeah *shakes a bottle of tequila* I’m gonna need to drink...fucking Kim. _

The boys were split up into three teams. Hayley Foster was saddled with Levi, Lucas, and Zedd. Sydney had Ty, Heckyl, and the Bradley brothers while Madison was tasked with training Jason, Zack and Billy. 

Levi, the country singer was a natural pro at getting ‘stage ready’. Hayley lucked out with him. No the poor girl had to  _ wax _ excess hair off of Zedd’s back. The other men could hear his yelps of pain from a distance. Lucas spent more time styling and gelling his hair to get ready for the main event. 

In one of the guys’ room. Madison had cue cards and was walking Jason, Billy and Zack through how to present themselves well for the question round. Billy wore loose fitting swim trunks as he didn’t have a well defined body like the football coach, and the paramedic with him. 

No it was poor Sydney that had a  _ lot _ to deal with…when the pale, scrawny, not pleasing to the eye Heckyl decided that it was in his best interest to  _ put himself out there _ and slip into a tight banana hammock. There was  _ nothing _ left to the imagination. 

**Heckyl:** _ The biggest risk could work in my favor. Kimberly wants a man of confidence well, let the show go on! _

Heckyl leaned against the dresser, slowly eating a banana and making direct eye contact with the professional baseball player as the other man tried to get dressed.

**Ty:** _ I fucking hate Heckyl. I don’t wanna see another dudes ass. This faggot mother fucker keeps LOOKIN’ at me. _

**Heckyl:** _ Am I comfortable in my sexuality? Yes. Will I USE my sexuality to my advantage in anyway possible? Oh. Ho. Yes. Do I love to see Mr. Fleming squirm? *taps his temple* It’s all a mind game.  _

Blake and Hunter found Heckyl’s choice of swimwear to be hilarious. They didn’t consider him to be much of a threat at all. This was a guy who decided to keep goggles on top of his head as a fashion statement. There was  _ no way _ Kimberly Hart.  _ Kimberly Hart.  _ Would give this guy another glance.

Show time! Kimberly, Rita and Trini sat behind a long table to act as judges. Each woman had a scorecard to fill out, the four highest scores of the swimsuit competition would be moving onto the question and answer portion. Hayley, Sydney and Madison were also invited back to watch their boys go from the sidelines. 

Levi was the first to go up. He wore an American flag speedo and a cowboy hat to show off his oiled up 12-pack abs. He did his little dance and was sure to tip his hat politely to Kimberly, a big grin on his face. Then giving the three Miss USA contestants a wave as he headed out. 

**Trini:** _ We get it dude. You like fucking country music. *rolls eyes* Yee-Haw. _

Blake and Hunter decided to work off one another and go down the runway as a duo. Their dance was playful as they didn’t feel like they were  _ as  _ on the spot. 

**Kimberly:** _ I….still think they’re trying to proposition me into a threesome…? I wanted to get to know each of them as individuals, not as brothers. _

**Rita:** _ I won’t lie, I’d sorta be into that. _

Zack came out in a white button down shirt, one that he could dramatically rip off by the end of the runway. Kimberly’s eyes widened with utter delight at his little show. Feeling that rush, Kimberly wrote down a 10. Trini wasn’t impressed and wrote a 1 out of 10 down the line for the guys. To her, it didn’t fucking matter what little tricks they had up their sleeve. 

**Trini:** _ I’m...low key wondering if he’s had some experience as a stripper. _

Lucas had to follow that act, most of his  _ dance _ moves were fixated on slicking his hair back and trying to look  _ sexy  _ all at the same time.

Now the big excitement came out when muscle man Zedd stepped onto the catwalk. Rita stood up, snapping her fingers as Zedd turned around and started twerking for them. Trini sank into her chair, looking like she wanted to be anywhere  _ but _ the judges panel, hiding her face beneath her snapback  _ baller _ hat. Kimberly bit her bottom lip,  _ what a man.  _ It was clear that he had the best body in the competition and Ms. Hart was going to enjoy  _ every  _ second of this show. 

Despite being red in the face, Jason had a charm to him, despite being very stiff in his dance moves, he still put himself out there. When it was his turn, Billy lit up at the music, he didn’t care what he was wearing or that he was wearing more compared to the other guys. He smiled, at Kimberly, enough for the host of the show to get up on stage to dance  _ with him.  _

When Heckyl stepped onto the runway wearing a long black robe, his coach Sdyney had to hide her face into Madison’s shoulder, doing her absolute  _ best _ not to laugh out loud. The slender man dropped his robe, in a dramatic fashion that made Kimberly’s jaw  _ drop _ in shock. Rita couldn’t stop  _ cackling _ while Trini shook her head, clearly miserable as the man in the thong decided to pelvic thrust about as his  _ dance.  _

**Rita:** _ Holy fucking shit! Oh ho ho ho ho ho _

**Kimberly:** _ That took a lot of balls…….. _

**Kimberly:** _ No pun intended. _

**Trini:** _ *holding Rita’s bottle of tequila* If I wasn’t gay before. Fuck. Cheers *tips the bottle before downing the rest* _

On his way  _ back  _ stage, the women got to see a  _ whole _ lotta ass. “Well...that was...something” Kimberly had to write down her score for him. She had to keep this game show moving, “Now we add up the totals and bring the top 5 guys in for questioning” 

Rita and Trini were quick to hand their cards to Kimberly, the host not pleased that she had to do fucking  _ math.  _ “Trini, what the fuck. You put 1’s for  _ everyone?” _

“Kim this is ridiculous” Trini shrugged her shoulders, “I saw a man come out here in a _thong._ I don’t think _any_ of these men are good enough for you”

“You’re not even giving them a chance”

**Kimberly:** _ I don’t know why Trini has such an attitude about this. It’s challenge ONE. I want it to be light and fun. There’s still a lot of men to weed out before I find someone who’s really here for me. Did I make the right choice bringing HER on to be my advisor? She’s my best friend… _

**Trini:** _ I’m not going to fuckin’ apologize. Kimberly’s had her heartbroken too many times. If I have to be real about it, I’m gonna. That’s all. _

**Rita:** _ Ah, Kimberly’s being such a little bitch about it. Did she really think TRINI G would be into a buncha dudes? If the contestants were women oh she’d be thir-stay. _

“Kim, Kim, Kim” Rita was the one to get between the two of them, “Focus” She tapped on the cards, “You n’I  _ both _ know that this isn’t Trini’s cuppa tea. If it were up to her you’d be walking away with one of them” She nodded her head in the direction of the three pageant girls.

**Trini:** _ Ahhhhh that’s not entirely true…. _

Kimberly followed Rita’s gaze to Hayley, Sydney, and Madison… “Hmm” Unsure to why they were being watched, Sydney waved over to them. 

**Kimberly:** _ I guess it IS a bit unfair to Trini to parade a bunch of men around and ask her to judge their bods.  _

**Rita:** _ Kimberly’s BI. Hell, I wouldn’t mind seeing some hot chicks up in this place. *taps her chin* ...Why are there no female contestants? _

**Kimberly:** _ If I had both men and women around this house, there were worries that they’d be too into each other and not into your girl Kim.  _

**Trini:** _...Yeah, it’s a buncha producer bullshit.  _

Kimberly finally did the math and got the totals she needed. The show must go on. She handed the results to Trini, “You can deliver the news” Since she was being a  _ brat,  _ Kimberly gave her the task of getting up from the judges table and moving. 

“Fine” Trini sighed, making a point to nod her head in the direction of the pretty ladies on the way out. A gesture that Kimberly didn’t appreciate. Was Trini even  _ here _ to help her? So far she’s been resistant to the whole process and now she was flirting with the girls Kimberly brought on as special guests. 

Trini gathered the male contestants around a circle to break the news, “Kimberly wants to see Lucas, Zack, Zedd, and Billy” She glanced over to the rest of the men, “You can put your damn clothes back on, the girls are staying for a little while so you guys are gonna be hosting”

**Heckyl:** _ So, my risk didn’t pay off but...on the other side the gorgeous USA pageant girls are staying a little longer? Perhaps Ms. Hart is playing a mind game of her own. See if any of these men have a wandering eye _

**Jason:** _ I’m actually pretty excited to be hosting these women. It’d be fun to do some grilling.  _

**Hunter:** _ Hoo these three ladies are staying the night? I’m thinking we have a pool party, take advantage of that hot tub. _

On the stage. Lucas, Zack, Zedd, and Billy were brought into the limelight, facing the judging panel directly. Sydney was the first to step up, a bright pink card with  _ I LOVE Kimberly Hart  _ printed on the back, “Lucas, if I were a car, how would you drive me?”

“Oh” He rubbed his chin, smirking, “I’d ride you  _ fast, hard… _ up the coast... _ ”  _ He licked his lips, the rich man sure loved his luxury cars...

**Kimberly:** _ Oh hell no. That was the wrong fuckin’ answer. I don’t wanna hear how he’d drive Sydney around. No-no. He should put the keys in the car, put her in park and get the hell out of that garage.  _

“Billy” Hayley was the next to ask a question, “Who in your life would you say is your role model?”

Billy didn’t hesitate for one second when he answered, “My dad. He was the one that taught me what it means to be a good man. How to work hard, meet my goals, how to treat a woman. He died when I was around 13 and I carry  _ every _ life lesson with me. I wanna make him proud”

**Zedd:** _ *rolls his eyes* This punk is really going to pull a dead dad card? Oh boo fuckin’ hoo. You’re a grown ass man _

**Kimberly:** _ What Billy said was really powerful to me. It sounds like his father was a really good man who raised his son well _

Madison was the third girl to ask a question, “Zedd” She blinked, fully realizing what was printed on the card for her to even  _ ask.  _ She gave a look to the eager judges panel and sighed, “What sexual position do you feel best describes your personality?” This was clearly not a question asked at Miss USA. 

Rita leaned in, her chin resting on her hands as she eagerly awaited to what the buff contestant had to say. Trini rolled her eyes, not amused. 

The beefcake of a man had to let out a laugh, “I love me some doggy style” He took a moment to lick his lips, “What can I say? I’m an animal in the sack” He kept eye contact with Kimberly, he liked a girl that could take it.

**Kimberly:** _...I believe it and I gotta admit, after everything I’ve gone through. Some raw physical-mmm. Looking at Zedd all oiled up...Italian Stallion. What a man. _

**Trini:** _ Finding love is more about a good fuck. This is Kimberly Hart. She doesn’t need help finding someone to screw-if she’s thinking with her vag and not her head she’s not going to find the right person.  _

**Rita:** _ Fuck I’m horny. *sighs* And I can’t fuck the contestants? *producers murmur* …...Ugh, well, where’s the fun in THAT?  _

“Zack” Sydney was back to ask the questions, giving the last contestant a chance to answer. “How do you feel about sex on the first date?”

Zack glanced from the pageant girls to Kimberly and her two best friends. Was that question supposed to be a trap? Was he supposed to be all yeah sex on the first date was great? Was that too piggish? Answer the question the way he wanted, or what he thought the girls wanted to hear?

“Well?” Rita egged him on, “I’m getting bored, chop chop”

“I think….it has to be right for the moment. For both parties involved” Zack rested a hand on his chest, “Hey I love sex I’m not going to deny a beautiful woman who wants me but I don’t go  _ into _ a first date expecting it. Y’know what I’m saying?”

“I feel you” Kimberly smiled, appreciating his honesty, “I know exactly what you’re saying”

**Kimberly:** _ I really am digging Zack, there’s just something about him that magnetizes me to him. Is that even a word? *laughs* After seeing him in his swimsuit, I can see that he has a complete package _

“Thank you guys for taking this challenge seriously” Kimberly went on to say, “But only  _ two _ of you can come out on a date with me” She looked from left to right at all the men, who really deserved the win? “Billy...Zedd...congratulations!”

**Zack:** _ Zedd? Fuckin’ THAT guy beat me? He is NO Mr. USA. He couldn’t even spell USA _

**Lucas:** _ Well. That’s disappointing. _

**Billy:** _ *does a little happy dance in his confessional* I won! I won a date with Kimberly Hart...well...co-won _

Trini leaned over to hiss at Kimberly, “Are you fucking kidding?” She glanced up to Zack, believing that he was the man who was better suited for him. Maybe she  _ shouldn’t  _ have written down a one for everyone’s swimsuit points. 

**Kimberly:** _ I picked Billy because he’s a sweet man that I’d like to get some alone time with. Have a chance to feel him a little more, see if there’s something there. As for Zedd? Well… _

**Trini:** _ Kimberly’s an idiot if she thinks a guy like Zedd is going to make her happy. Homegirl just wants a bit of action with a brainless idiot. _

**Rita:** _ I don’t see much potential in Billy...the dudes a nerd.  _

“Now, make sure my boys stays on their best behavior” Kimberly trusted the I LOVE Kimberly Hart mansion to her two best friends, “And you ladies” The reality star turned to the three Miss America winners, “Thank you again for coming out, please relax and party tonight as a thank you. My boys will treat you to a good time”

Despite the men not winning, Kimberly still gave them something to  _ do.  _ “Now get some clothes on! We’re going to the beach!” 

*****

**Jason:** _ With Kimberly taking Billy and Zedd out on a date...the house is left to host the girls. All I can say is the female energy is appreciated. Not to say I’m LOOKING, but it gets a bit stir crazy when it’s a buncha dudes in one place.  _

Hunter and Blake convinced Rita to join them in the hot tub, they had no plans to change out of their bathing suits and with Rita being one of the judges...a special in to Kimberly...it couldn’t hurt to pamper her and get on her good side. 

Trini didn’t seem to have much interest in the boys, she would rather be talking up the Miss America winners. It didn’t take long for Sydney Drew of South Carolina to be sitting in Trini’s lap, sharing a drink with the famous rapper. It felt like a reward for having to put up so much straight nonsense. 

**Zack:** _ So we’re having a pretty good time. When I notice that Levi is talking to Miss Texas...giving her a country album. What’s this guy playing at? Is he here for Kimberly? Or is he here to promote his singing career? I don’t like this one bit.  _

Zack approached Levi and Hayley, draping his arm around Miss Texas’ shoulders, picking the CD out of her hand to examine it. “What’s this you’ve got here?”

“Hey hey hey now” Levi rested a hand on Zack’s chest, pushing the man back, “This fine young woman’s from Texas” A land that lived and  _ breathed _ country music, “I just wanted to pass along my music”

**Levi:** _ So what if I have some extra stuff on me? I said at the START that this was my job, this is what I do. Why should I be penalized for that? Zack doesn’t know me.  _

“How many of those did you bring?” Zack narrowed his eyes, ready to defend Kimberly’s honor when she wasn’t there. To Zack, Levi was a snake. Using the show to promote himself. Kimberly didn’t need that sort of guy in her life. “How many of those did you bring?”

“Enough” Levi took a step forward, he wasn’t afraid of the paramedic. Soon enough the two were standing, chest to chest. “Get off my case Zack”

“Whoa whoa whoa. That’s no way to act in a ladies company” Lucas was quick to wrap an arm around Hayley’s waist, “Can I get you something to drink? A margarita perhaps?” He wanted to pull her away from these two. Zack looked about ready to push Levi into the pool.

On the upper balcony, overseeing the backyard, Jason had been firing up the grill to prepare dinner for everyone. Ty was chatting up with Madison. As a professional baseball player, he was one of the more famous faces around the house. One that the Miss USA girls would  _ want _ to talk to. Heckyl was drinking a very pink drink, watching him from the comfort of a lawn chair. A smirk on his face. 

“What is your problem?” Ty all but snarled at the other man. It was very clear that Heckyl made him uncomfortable from the start of the day. 

“Just picturing you in your baseball uniform. Tight pants.” Heckyl’s eyes sparkled with some mischievous danger, “You’re a Royal, correct? Mm. I think a royal blue would bring out those eyes”

**Ty:** _ That fucking did it. This fucking queer shouldn’t be in this fucking house. Is he even attracted to Kimberly? I don’t like the way this guy looks at me. Like he wants my dick _

“What’d you say to me faggot?” Ty turned, the plastic blue solo cup snapping in his hand. Madison was quick to step back and away from the man who did a personality 180 before her very eyes. She felt safer around the grill. Around the likes of  _ Jason.  _

“Don’t fucking look at me, don’t fucking talk to me” He started to approach Heckyl, ready to punctuate his point with a punch to Heckyl’s smug face. 

At the sound of the slur, it set Trini  _ off.  _ The rapper had to excuse herself from getting some action of her own from one very hot blonde to rush up the stairs and put herself in between the baseball player and the magician. “What the fuck did I hear you say?” She snapped pointing an accusatory finger in his face, “What did you just call him?”

“The fucking fa-” Before the word could even leave Ty’s lips he was firmly slapped in the face by Trini. So harshly that the sound of the smack grabbed everyone’s attention. 

**Trini:** _ If there’s one thing in the house that I WON’T tolerate it’s this homophobic bullshit. Looks like I’ve gotta take out some trash *dusts her hands off* fucking douchebag _

“Get the fuck out of this house.” Trini demanded, “Get the fuck out or I’m going to kick your ass down these stairs” 

“I’m here for Kimberly, not this fucking-”

That didn’t  _ look _ like Ty going to pack his bags, Trini started to push him toward the house. “You think  _ Kimberly Hart _ is going to tolerate your backwards ass?” A woman who has been with other women? “You’re trippin’. I asked you to fucking leave!” 

When Ty wasn’t budging Trini stormed into the house and found his shit to start throwing into a bag. “Here I’ll help you pack your bags!”

“You can’t just kick me out!” Ty chased after Trini, but was met with a glare that stopped him in his tracks.

“Watch me.”

**Trini:** _ I’m here to protect my girl Kimberly. End of the line. _

**Heckyl:** _ *waves to the camera, smirking* Bye bye Mr. Fleming _

*****

Meanwhile…

Kimberly had taken Billy and Zedd to the pier along the beach. Having a man on either of her arms, it felt pretty good to strut along the beach with them. First Zedd wanted to show off his physical talents by playing carnival games. Hitting a target with a hammer to win Kimberly a giant stuffed bear was something that thrilled her. 

**Kimberly:** _ It was fun taking these guys out of the house and getting them away from the competition for a bit. Zedd has been nothing but fun! I’m really feeling him...but I decide that it’s time to pull Billy aside for a little one on one time _

Billy and Kimberly were able to get on the ferris wheel while Zedd got them something to eat for lunch. “Tell me more about your dad”

“Alright” The topic wasn’t exactly the  _ easiest _ for Billy to talk about, but it was  _ Kimberly.  _ He was ready to pour his heart out to her. “He was the best...we grew up in a small town, poor town. He bought me my first computer by the extra money he made working other guys shifts at the coal mine” Billy’s smile was somber, “I didn’t have many friends of my own, but that was okay, because he was always there. He’d take me out fishing on the week…” 

“How did he...if you don’t mind…”

“Accident in the mine” Billy sighed, “My mom and I were given a nice settlement...it gave me a full ride to MIT and since there I worked hard in my field to make sure my mom would never have to struggle for money again”

**Kimberly:** _ Billy may not have the body, but this boy has a lotta heart. It kills me to hear the story he has gone through...so young to lose his father.  _

“C’mere” Kimberly wrapped her arms around Billy to pull him to her chest, embracing him as she understood that talking about a death in the family was something so  _ very _ personal to reveal on national television. “He sounds like a  _ good _ man”

“He was the best” Billy affirmed, “But I’m not here to talk about my dad. I wanna get to know  _ you _ Kimberly Hart” He changed the subject, pulling away from the hug, “Once you find love, what then?”

Kimberly was surprised by the line of questioning. She was known as a  _ reality _ star. The queen of entertainment tv. Her whole schtick was finding love, or getting her heart broken in other cases. Her best friends were in the music industry as an up and coming rapper and a female DJ. She dated a television, Amanda Clark for a bit before her work schedule had become too much for Kimberly’s needs. “I think I’d love to host my own show...maybe something travel related. I wanna see the  _ world”  _

**Kimberly:** _ I wanna see the world with someone I love. Is Billy that guy? He’s sweet, he’s smart, he makes me smile...maybe my true love is coming in the package of a nerd. _

**Kimberly:** _ Also hello, Mr. Zordon? I’d like to have a meeting about that travel show! _

*****

**Kimberly:** _ I had an absolutely amazing time with Zedd and Billy. Zedd gives me the butterflies while Billy? I feel like we’ve really started to make a connection. But I still have to eliminate two men tonight and I need my girls to try and help me determine WHO is going home tonight.  _

Trini and Rita had sat down with Kimebrly, looking at a wall covered in the remaining contestants framed photos. Trini got up to take Ty’s photo and put it in the trash, when Kimberly frowned in confusion, the rapper was quick to respond, “He’s a homophobic douche”

**Kimberly:** _ When I heard that TRINI was one to send my guy packing, I knew he did something bad. Homophobia is something I cannot stand. That’s an attack on ME, that's an attack on my best friends and the idea of that being under my roof? Good fucking riddance. _

There was a knock at the door, this was a private deliberation. Kimberly was trying to figure out which of the remaining men to send home. She didn’t really  _ get _ much of a chance to spend time with some of the others. At this point she knew who she would be keeping...

“Come back fucking later” Rita opened the door, Zack was standing on the other side, antsy the man pushed passed the DJ to try and reach Kimberly. “Excuse you”

“Kimberly...there’s something you should know about Levi”

_ “Levi?”  _ Kimberly frowned, he was one that she pegged for being one of her favorites. He was sweet, charming, old fashioned romantic… “What did he do?”

**Zack:** _ I don’t care if this makes me a “snitch” but this guy is playing Kimberly for a damn joke. He’s using her, and her show for selfish reasons. Hell yeah I’m telling her.  _

“I don’t think he’s here for  _ you”  _

**Kimberly:** _ I know for a fact Hayley and Madison have boyfriends back at home. So unless Levi is trying to bang Sydney...I don’t think he’d try to make a move on another woman… _

“He’s passing out his CD to the Miss USA girls and….”

“Motherfucker” Trini put her hands up, fed up with the networks casting choices. “I told you Kimberly. These guys aren’t stepping up to the plate for you” That was a comment Zack caught, it was clear that she didn’t want Kimberly with any of these men. 

“I want a  _ word _ with him” Kimberly wanted to see it for herself. She stormed the left wing’s mens room to find Levi playing cards with Lucas, both men had a beer in hand. “I heard you’ve been handing out CD’s to the Miss USA girls”

“I have” Levi was honest, he stood, feeling like he needed to go on the defensive quickly. With a hand on his chest, he lamented, “I told you from the start that I was in the industry”

“How many did you bring?” Kimberly asked, her anger and irritation was on a short fuse and it was about to set her off. 

“About 30 give or take”

“THIRTY?” Kimberly was  _ pissed.  _ “You came on  _ my _ show with thirty fucking CD’s packed in your suitcase?”

“Well yeah, I figured I’d be making all these new friends in the guys and--”

The host narrowed her eyes, “And I didn’t get the first fucking copy?” He went behind Kimberly’s back for a reason. To her, this wasn’t being upfront. 

“I wanted to wait for the perfect timing to-”

“Bullshit!” Kimberly’s shout made Lucas’ shoulders twitch. The poor other man was trapped in the middle of this argument. 

The country singer scrambled for his bag, grabbing one of the CD’s to hand to her.  _ That  _ was clearly the wrong move as Kimberly’s reaction to it was to take it out of the case and shatter it with the heel of her shoe. “I’ve made my choice.” 

*****

The second elimination.

“For those of you who are wondering where Ty is, he’s been kicked out of the house. I do not tolerate hatred of  _ any kind _ under this roof. I’m going to stand up here and tell you all my truth. I’m bisexual, I’m attracted to women...I’ve dated Amanda Clark” A pause, “Yes the one on Blue’s Anatomy.” Kimberly pointed over to the door, “If me being Bi, if Trini being  _ gay _ bothers you, there’s the fucking door because I don’t want you to waste my time”

She gave the chance for the boys to make a choice. If they were too insecure in themselves…

None of them budged. The rest stood tall, if anything, they were relieved that one of the richest contestants were out of there. Ty on paper was perfect. He was an attractive man, intelligent, he had the money, he was already famous in the sports world, and being a baseball player meant he had the  _ body. _

“That’s what I like to see” Kimberly had her box of I LOVE Kimberly Hart chains at the ready. She took a moment to glance at it, “Usually it’s hard to send one of my guys packing but this week it’s going to be easy” She shut the box all together, the men stood there shocked. No chains? What was happening? “Levi get the  _ fuck _ out of my house”

**Kimberly:** _ Levi had to go. At the end of the day, I don’t trust him! If there’s no trust, there’s no love. I don’t appreciate being used to boost his own popularity.  _

Levi lowered his hat as he had to walk past Kimberly, Trini, and Rita in shame.

**Levi:** _ I was here for her...my heart was here for her and she just tossed me out without giving me a chance. It’s crap. But hey, maybe I dodged a bullet.  _

“I wanna hear something from you guys” Once the door had shut, Kimberly turned to the remaining contestants, “Do you have love for Kimberly Hart? I wanna hear it!”

“I loooooove Kimberly Hart!” Was chorused among the men as they made a toast to her, and to another week safely in the house.

Rita glanced over to Trini as Kimberly started to walk to the men waiting for her. Trini shifted uncomfortably, the longing look in her eye as she had to watch her best friend with the guys she felt weren’t worth her time.

**Rita:** _ I know that look anywhere. Motherfuck. This bitch is in love with Kimberly Hart. _  
  



	3. Ballin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competition starts to heat up as the boys make their moves. Rita confirms the truth that she already knew...that co-judge Trini has it bad for one Kimberly Hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reached all of my writing goals for October so I was able to get another chapter of this fic up in my "bonus time" I hope everyone has a happy Halloween! Enjoy :D

**Lucas:** _ Today my goal is to make my mark on this competition. I got so close to winning a date last round...I won’t settle for middle of the pack. I’m one to watch out for. With Levi and Ty out of the way, well, it’s safe to say I have a huge advantage. Money talks. _

Lucas Kendall, the professional NASCAR racer, snuck into the “group phone” area to make an important call before the next challenge of the morning would be issued out. Contestants weren’t allowed internet or much access to the outside world, if they  _ did _ need to make a phone call or an emergency they would need to go to a room where their calls would be monitored, and filmed by the network.

“Hello my name is Lucas and I need a dozen red roses delivered to  **_***BEEEEEEEEP***._ ** And what time would I be expecting them? Mhmm. Mhmm” He glanced down to his watch, “That should be perfect, thank you so much. We can put that on my card” Lucas pulled his wallet out of his pocket, “The number is  **_***BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP***.”_ ** For his protection even his mouth was blurred out so no one would take such sensitive material, “Expiration date  **_***BEEEEEP***_ ** and the CVC code is  **_***BEEEP***”_ **

Lucas then smirked into the camera and winked, he knew that he was suave going the extra mile to buy things for Kimberly. He may not be able to compete with Zack, Zedd in Jason in terms of their body, or Billy’s sweetness but he  _ could _ buy her affections. Heckyl, Blake and Hunter didn’t even cross Lucas’ mind as a  _ threat.  _

**_Lucas:_ ** _ She’ll be mine in no time. _

*****

**_Zack:_ ** _ We’re not really sure what to expect anymore...but it’s oddly quiet in the house this morning. We even had a kick ass breakfast together, I even like some of these guys but at the end of the day this isn’t a fraternity. I’ve got plenty of friends back home, I’m here for Kimberly.  _

**Billy:** _ When we returned to our rooms after breakfast there was a surprise waiting for us. On each of our beds there was a nicely wrapped present. Inside, a pink basketball jersey *holds one up to the camera to reveal the Property of Kimberly Hart printed on the front and their first name printed on the back with the number 14*  _

**Heckyl:** _ *Buries his face in the palm of his hands and screams* It’s a sports challenge. _

**Hunter:** _ I’m so stoked! We get to leave the house for outdoors time *grins* _

**Jason:** _ Kimberly has a bright pink stretch Hummer limo waiting for us. It’s, ah, pretty cool. I’ve never been in a limo before. _

**Kimberly:** _ I decided it would be nice to get everyone out of the house. I sent Trini G and DJ Re-Pulse out to the spa while I take the boys out to the back courts. Let them blow off some steam and enjoy a beautiful day. I’ve spent  _ **_two_ ** _ seasons on Swipe Left 4 TO and I completely understand what it means to be cut off from everything. A stir crazy house is a drama-rama. _

The boys all lined up, wearing their pink  _ I LOVE Kimberly Hart  _ basketball jerseys. Oh, how great they looked in her colors. Well, except for perhaps Heckyl. He was attractive with more clothes  _ on _ preferably with sleeves to cover up his pale pencil thin arms. 

**Lucas:** _ Now I’m wondering who we have to play up against. We’re wearing pink, so unless this is a shirts vs skins kind of deal...what could she possibly have in store for us? _

“Hello boys todays challenge, I want to see if you’ve got enough game to roll with me” Kimberly’s grin was wide, her outfit completely ridiculous for a street basketball court. A puffy pink half jacket that left no imagination to what her midriff looked like, and of course some tight pants. She was  _ not _ going to be joining them on the court. “I wanna see who can score against the best”

**Blake:** _ The BEST? Fuck. Are we playing against LeBron James? We are in Laker territory...shitshitshitshit. _

“I want y’all to meet one of my  _ best _ friends Tanya Sloan of the LA Sparks!” Kimberly started to clap, which meant the boys had to clap as a woman from the stands took off her hoodie to reveal a WNBA uniform.

**Blake:** _ We gotta beat a girl? Hahahaahahahahaha *sits back* And here I was worried that this was going to be hard. _

**Jason:** _ Tanya Sloan is NO joke. I know my WNBA just as well as my NBA, I love sports. Sue me. She was the first draft pick during LA’s worst slumps and now they’re winning the national championships. She’s even gone to represent the USA in the past two summer olympic games. She’s got game *rubs the back of his neck* I hope Kimberly doesn’t mind if I ask her for an autograph...this is actually really cool. _

“I’ll take it from here Kim” Tanya addressed the boys while spinning a basketball on her finger, not an easy task. “This is how it’s gonna go down. We’re going to each go one on one.  _ If  _ you manage to score on me you’ll go onto the next round and so on. The winner gets to go  _ out _ with Kimberly on a  _ solo _ date with Kimberly.” 

A solo date with Kimberly  _ away _ from the house was something worth cheering for and this group of guys were excited for the opportunity. They only had one thing in their way. A professional basketball player.

**Kimberly:** _ I’m excited to see what they’ve got. _

First up was Billy. Kimberly watched anxiously as the boy tried to dribble the ball up the middle and score that way. He was fairing better than expected but Tanya couldn’t go easy on anyone just because of shy demeanor. At first chance she was able to swipe, steal, turn around and shoot the ball before Billy could even  _ try _ and put up a shot. 

_ ELIMINATED. _

**Billy:** _ I’d rather watch basketball than play basketball.  _

Next was Blake. 

**Kimberly:** _ I don’t have a feel for Blake yet, he and his brother always feel like a package deal. Sure, I’m attracted to him but at this stage of the game...I’m attracted to all of them. I don’t know much about him. _

Blake put up a shot, all Tanya had to do was jump up and slap it out of the air in a mighty block. The rest of the boys, especially Blake’s brother Hunter, were losing their shit. What a power move! The professional basketball player was able to rush, get the ball and make for an  _ easy _ layup. 

_ ELIMINATED.  _

Upon his loss and humiliation, Blake slammed the basketball into the ground, making poor Heckyl have to chase it. 

**Kimberly:** _ What a sore loser...he’s got a temper on him that’s NOT cute. _

Heckyl was  _ not _ an athlete in the slightest, he couldn’t even pretend to be one on tv. His strategy was to use his butt to block Tanya from him and dribble the other way. Whenever she got  _ too _ close he would back away and go to a different part of the court. Knowing that he  _ sucked _ the other boys cheered him on.

“You got this babe!” Kimberly was borderline cringing to how high the ball was being dribbled. It was clear he went right to theatre camp and never played in a rec league as a kid. 

**Kimberly:** _ He’s...lasting longer than I expected.  _

The shot went up, the ball missing the hoop entirely. Heckyl cringed, having to turn himself away from  _ watching _ Tanya go after his misfire. “Stick the knife in me for I am finished” He placed a hand over his heart, turning to Kimberly with a, “I shant go on any longer”

_ ELIMINATED.  _

**Kimberly:** _ Three guys in a row? This is looking pretty sad _

**Tanya:** _ Where did Kimberly find these guys again? _

Hunter was the next to go, out of the group he was one of the taller ones which gave him an advantage. He could pick off a rebound over Tanya and give himself multiple chances at a shot. The name of the game was if  _ she _ got a hold of the ball her opponent would be done for. He was able to push up against her defense and made a layup. Smiling the man offered his hand in a sign of good faith and a good game.

_ ADVANCE.  _

**Kimberly:** _ Hunter really impressed me today...I’m starting to see the differences between him and Blake.  _

Jason was the next one up to take his turn, he had to pause, the football coach was clearly starstruck being around someone like Tanya. “Before we start, I really have to say it’s an honor to meet you. There’s a lot of girls that look up to you and see that making it as a woman in sports is possible” If only he was allowed his cell phone, selfie opportunity completely missed.

It didn’t take long for Tanya to get the upper hand on him, while Jason put up a shot it bounced around the rim and fell out. With Tanya being the one to grab the rebound, he was in hot water  _ fast.  _

**Tanya:** _ I like Jason, he was probably the only one I felt bad about beating. _

_ ELIMINATED.  _

**Jason:** _ I’m a football coach, not a basketball coach. This isn’t my zone.  _

Lucas strolled up to grab the ball next, he nodded his head in Kimberly’s direction and sent her one of his charming smiles. He acted like he had this in the bag. While the boys cheered and clapped for Heckyl they mostly looked  _ annoyed _ with Lucas as he went up next. He first went hard, took a pause, stepped back and shot a jumper that landed within the first five seconds of the round. 

_ ADVANCE _

**Lucas:** _ *Blowing on his knuckles* Oh yeah, I got a basketball scholarship and graduated from Duke.  _

Zack was next, he was a bit adventurous in his approach to the basket, doing a spin move to get around Tanya for a throw up hail mary kind of dream of a shot. When it went in he put his fists in the air, shit, he wasn’t expecting  _ that _ to go his way at all. 

_ ADVANCE.  _

**Zack:** _...I just hope I can do that again.  _

Zedd was the last of the group to go. As he stepped up he decided it would be for the  _ best _ if he took off Kimberly’s jersey to throw into the stands. He knew he wouldn’t be good at basketball but this was a chance to show off his upper half, some killer muscles. As much as Kimberly  _ loved _ getting lost in his body she did  _ not _ appreciate him tossing  _ her _ jersey aside. That was a  _ bad move.  _

_ ELIMINATED.  _

*****

Cut to the Spa, Rita Re-Pulse and Trini G were getting their nails done.

“No I want them sharpened” Rita instructed, “It’s part of my  _ signature _ look.”

“Nah” Trini shook her head, her eyes clenched shut just  _ picturing _ what kind of pain that could bring, “Don’t tell me you hook up with women”

“I don’t need my hands to get a girl off” The older woman turned to Trini licking her lips to emphasize a point, as well as to make everyone else around them as uncomfortable as possible. “You get lucky with Blondie?”

Trini narrowed her eyes, “S’kinda hard to hook up where…” She frowned, glancing around, “Did the cameramen  _ really _ have to follow us here?”

“Mm part of the contract” Rita shrugged, not really giving a shit about what was being filmed. She wasn’t going to be apologetic to anything she said or did, “Not like this bullshit is gonna make the cut” She moved her hand away to use her pointer finger to motion between her and Trini, “Network only cares about Kimberly getting some D.” The lady doing her nails had to grab Rita’s wrist to return it firmly to the table. Excited by that motion, the DJ’s brows raised, intrigued. 

The young rapper only shook her head, not totally sure that Rita’s statement rang true. 

“What was wrong with the blonde? She had some great tits, nice ass, won Miss United States” Rita  _ knew _ the ones doing their nails were paying attention to their conversation, “I know, can you believe it? So called badass Trini G passed up an opportunity to hook up with a pageant girl.” Rita glanced up to the lights, pretending to be dumb, “Now why do you suppose that is?”

“You can  _ fuck off  _ Repulsa.”

“Is it because she’s  _ not _ Kimberly?”

“You have  _ no _ idea what you’re talking about.” Trini’s tone was sharp with malice.

“Mmmm.” Rita’s smirk was all too knowing, “I think I do. You can’t hide it from me, you fucking have a  _ thing _ for her”

“It doesn’t matter!” The rapper bit back, wanting Rita to shut up. “I’m  _ not _ what she’s looking for” 

“She’s looking for  _ love.  _ It doesn’t matter what size package it comes in” Rita squinted, not liking that analogy, “Ah, you probably strap just as big as they do...” Trini sank in her chair, wanting to  _ die _ as this was all being recorded. “What is it that I’m trying to say?”

_ “Nothing. Nothing at all”  _ A heavy sigh, “In fact we’re not talking about this  _ again.” _

“You’re a dumbass.”

*****

**Lucas:** _ So I beat Zack in the one on one match, I win the date with Kimberly. Not sure where we’re going but I dress to the 9’s. She needs to know that I can provide for her in ways these schlups can’t. I go downstairs, ready for my date when Heckyl that son of a bitch has Kimberly in one arm and the flowers  _ **_I_ ** _ ordered in the other. _

“Look how pretty these are!” Kimberly kissed Heckyl’s cheek, wanting every guy in this house to know that  _ he _ did a good thing by showering her with a gift. “Pink is my  _ favorite _ color”

“Only the best for you” Heckyl not only got a kiss from Kimberly Hart, but she was fawning all over the gift he didn’t have to put any sort of work in. Upon seeing Lucas coming down the stairs he smirked widely in his direction. 

**Heckyl:** _ Yes I answered the door and accepted the delivery of the flowers. Was there a name attached? Of course. There was a card, it’s sitting at the bottom of the garbage can. I never said I’d play  _ **_fair._ **

**Lucas:** _ So what the hell do I do? Call him out? Start a fight right before my solo alone time with Kim? Nah. I’m really the winner here.  _

“You ready to go?” Lucas offered his arm for Kimberly to take, mostly because he wanted her to get away from Heckyl’s paws. 

“Oh yes! We can’t be late” She shoved the flowers into Heckyl’s chest, “Can you put these in a vase and set them in my room? That would be  _ amazing”  _

**Heckyl:** _ Do I feel dismissed? Not at all. Those flowers are going to be the last thing she sees before she goes to bed. I’ll be in her mind, and her heart.  _

**Kimberly:** _ Ugh, my boys are SO sweet. Lucas beat Tanya and Zack fair and square so I have a special surprise for him. *Shows two tickets to the camera* We’re sitting court side to a WNBA game. *murmurs* ...The Lakers aren’t in season right now. _

**Lucas:** _ Court side? Oh yes! This is the life of luxury she expects, and this is the life of luxury I could give her. You could call it the perfect date. _

When Kimberly and Lucas left in the stretch limo, there was a sense of dread in the house. Lucas was easily one of the boys  _ least _ favorite contestants so for  _ him _ to be the one to win a date with the host of the show... _ sucked.  _ Rita and Trini hadn’t come back from their spa day yet meant the boys had the house to themselves. Zedd went for the free booze, Hunter and Blake were trying to out flip each other outside in the pool. Billy received special permission to watch the game on TV, taping it so Kimberly could see herself sitting court side. Heckyl spent his time outside, laying out on one of the beach chairs to enjoy the sun. He needed peace and quiet to scheme out his next plan of sabotage.

Jason approached Zack, they were both two contestants that were always  _ so _ close to winning a date but just miss out by a thread. With more and more men being eliminated every episode, he wanted to do something nice for Kimberly to stand out from the back. 

“Let’s team up, bring a date to her.” Jason glanced around, really, the only person he liked other than Zack was  _ Billy.  _ As a paramedic and a football coach they came from humble backgrounds, they weren’t showing off money, they weren’t completely leaning on their bodies. They were  _ real.  _ Kimberly needed to see that. 

“What did you have in mind?” Zack asked, tilting his head to the side, even if he had to  _ share _ Kimberly for the night it was still  _ something.  _

“Kimberly missed out on a spa day with Rita and Trini…”

“I like the way you’re thinking” The paramedic perked up, if there was  _ anything _ Kimberly loved it was to be pampered and treated like a princess. 

*****

**Kimberly:** _ Going out with Lucas was incredible! It was nice to spend some one on one time with him. We had an absolute blast. I could totally tell that people were taking pictures of us and he totally took it in stride. It’s not easy to be in the public light y’know? I really got a chance to see him outside of the house and he fits my lifestyle...I think I’m really liking him. _

Kimberly started to walk Lucas up to the door, the two now wearing some LA Sparks jerseys, “Thank you for an amazing night” She wanted to play it out before the two had to return to the house. Wanting a feel for him, she reached for the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

**Lucas:** _ Ha, suck on that Heckyl. Woo! Kimberly Hart kissed me! And daaaamn. What. A. Woman. Game on boys, I’m taking her home. _

Lucas, the gentleman that he was, opened the door for Kimberly. The two weren’t  _ so _ surprised to see that the rest of the men were up. Most of them were present and accounted for. Billy had fallen asleep on the couch, Hunter and Blake were raiding the fridge chatting up with Trini, Zedd and Heckyl were outside with Rita…where were Jason and Zack?

“Well, I’m going to turn in for the night” Kimberly knew that the other boys were watching, so she made it a point to kiss Lucas once more for goodnight before heading up the stairs. Their date went well, and it was all she needed to do to send the professional racecar driver into a competitive bragging mode. 

“I may need a cold shower after what happened in the limo” Lucas fanned himself off, wanting to twist the truth just a  _ little _ to get under the boys skin. He walked past Trini to the fridge so he could get a bottle of water, “Let’s just say-”

“Don’t.” Trini shook her head, putting a hand up, she sure as hell didn’t want to hear about Kimberly making out with Lucas in the back seat. 

Hunter had an open bag of chips, leaning over the counter his eyes widely curious, “What’s it like to kiss her?”

“Fireworks man” He put a hand on his heart, “She’s got my heart racin’.” Lucas was on  _ such _ a cloud nine he didn’t even  _ realize _ that Zack and Jason were  _ both _ missing.

Upstairs in Kimberly’s room, Jason and Zack took the time to light a bunch of candles, draw a warm bubble bath and dress up in their nicest suit. “What the fuck is all of this?” She asked in awe at the romantic lighting, the two were even able to find some music to play in the background. 

“We heard that you never got your spa day, and we wanted to bring it to you” Zack’s grin was wide, charming, he knew that despite not spending much time with her...the two had some clear chemistry. “We want you to relax”

“And to pamper you”

**Kimberly:** _ I go upstairs right? And my god this is SO romantic. They want to pamper me? Music to my ears. Every girl should feel like they’re taken care of. *pauses* Or just flat out worshiped.  _

The boys had turned away while Kimberly got ready, slinking down in her bubble bath. “Oh this is nice” After a long hard day of hosting a dating show, she could soak out her stress of making the hard decisions. 

Zack and Jason didn’t think the water aspect out so the two of them decided that in order to make this moment perfect the suit jacket, and undershirts had to go. Kimberly stopped them before the ties could come off. Zack got Kimberly to sit up just enough so he could massage her shoulders while Jason had the task of rubbing her feet. 

“Ohhh god that feels amazing!”

Downstairs, the ones who were awake could  _ hear _ her through the ceiling. Kimberly Hart was  _ not _ a quiet woman. 

“What the fuck is going on up there?” Trini asked with a frown, it was enough to deal with Lucas and his smug ass face talking about  _ making out _ with Kimberly...but the noises she was making was ten times worse. 

“Mmmmmmmm right there.  _ Yes!”  _

Hunter dropped his bag of chips outright, his mouth slightly agape. Blake folded his arms, feeling irritated while the color was completely draining out of Lucas’ face. So much for being her  _ number one.  _ He was kicked off cloud nine and hit the ground hard. Rita returned into the kitchen in a green bikini, with that much skin showing her green dragoon rib piece was on full display. 

“Do you hear that?” Trini asked her friend, a  _ girl _ one of the only allies she really  _ had _ here. 

A moan from upstairs meant only one thing to Rita Re-Pulse., “Sounds like she’s gettin’ some dick” She paused, opening the fridge to get herself a drink, “Good for her”

"Jesus" Trini wasn’t going to  _ listen  _ to  _ that _ all night. “And you fuckers are okay with it?” She looked to the other  _ contestants  _ of the show. The ones that were supposed to be  _ fighting  _ for her heart.

“It’s kinda rude to cockblock” Hunter glanced up to the ceiling, “It’s like brocode”

“That’s….” Stupid. The word Trini was looking for was stupid. With Lucas getting the solo date he didn’t want to step on another guys toes. Billy was completely passed out and Blake looked too  _ angry _ to send up. 

Not seeing any viable options Trini went outside to the backyard where she found her only hope in Heckyl and Zedd to break this up. “I need an interruption” 

Heckyl took his earbuds out, “Hm?” Trini motioning to Kimberly’s bedroom was enough for it all to click with Heckyl, “Oh! I’ll make a fruit tray!”

“I gotta find a ladder!” Zedd wanted to help the cause of breaking up Kimberly’s little love fest with Zack and Jason.

**Trini:** _ *facepalms* These boys are morons. _

*****

The third elimination. 

**Kimberly:** _ I have to eliminate more guys tonight and the more I get to know them the harder it is to shut the door. It’s unfortunately something I have to do, but tonight. I think I know who needs to go.  _

“Zack come get your chain” Despite Lucas winning the solo date with Kimberly, it was Zack and Jason’s surprise in her room that had really won her over. “Do you have love for Kimberly Hart?”

“Ohhh  _ big love.”  _ He grinned as Kimberly put the chain around his neck. 

“Jason, you’re next. Thank you both for the  _ best _ massage  _ I’ve  _ ever had.” 

**Kimberly:** _ I will always remember that night. So fucking romantic. Even if our moment got ruined by Zedd trying to get into my room via the balcony and Heckyl…making a fruit tray. It turned into a weird night. _

“Lucas” 

_ “Billy”  _ Kimberly wasn’t ready to let Billy go, even if they didn’t have much time to connect this day. 

“Zedd” 

“Now I only have one chain remaining and three men before me. I want to say you are all wonderful, but only  _ one _ of you has been making the effort to get to  _ know _ me. To woo  _ me.  _ Those flowers you got me were so sweet” 

Lucas gritted his teeth, irritated, shaking his head. Heckyl simply beamed like a show dog about to get a treat. 

“Heckyl I  _ know _ you have love for Kimberly Hart” 

“But of course my dear” Instead of Kimberly being able to put the chain around his neck right away, Heckyl took this moment to get on one knee and kiss her hand. “You are but the sun to my revolving Earth”

“I’m sorry Blake...Hunter….but….it’s time”

**Kimberly:** _ Out of all the guys left, these two...I never really got anything off of. If they don’t make the effort to pursue me? Why bother?  _

**Hunter:** _ Ah I kinda figured. No hard feelings Kimmie. I hope you find love. I had an awesome time here and met some really cool guys. I think I’ve made some lifelong friends here. _

**Blake:** _ I’m glad she eliminated me. I don’t want to kiss a girl who’s just kissed three other dudes. Have some class. I thought she was what I wanted, but I’m too good for her. TO dodged a bullet if you asked me.  _

**Trini:** _ Why are you asking me how I feel about all of this? *producer murmuring*. You want to know my thoughts on the boys? Lucas is a smug asshole, Zack and Jason are too regular Joe for Kimberly. Billy’s...precious. Kimberly only keeps Zedd around to look at his body. Heckyl….ugh. What a creep. There’s only one person in this house who’s good for her. *sighs* _

**Rita:** _ Is that what she said? Looks like I have to take matters into my own hands. Fuckin’ idiot. _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME ON I LOVE KIMBERLY HART.
> 
> The competition is starting to thin and Kimberly wants to know what kind of future she has with these guys. In order to evaluate what's to come, she brings some special guests from the past.


	4. Princess Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly puts the boys to their biggest test yet, little kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I was writing this one I decided to mix up what was happening when in the fic. Haha last chapters tease wasn't quite factual to this chapter...whoops? It would've just been too much for this chapter, lol I'm trying to keep things lighter on my end so you can get content faster.
> 
> hope ya'll enjoy!

**Zedd:** _ It’s a new day, the competition is weedin’ out and I’m feeling good about my position in the competition. I wake up early to work out- ya know keepin’ my body at it’s finest when I come across a note from KH herself.  _

A shirtless Zedd brings the note to the rest of the guys attention, “It’s time to get ready boys cause it’s time you meet my girls” He read off of the card, “We’re going to have a  _ party  _ today!”

“A party?” Zack was the first one to grin, taking the card from the much larger man to read it over, making sure he wasn’t paraphrasing or making up some bullshit to mess with them. “Oh yes!”

**Heckyl:** _ Finally some interaction with the farier sex. I swear I’m surrounded by idiots here. It’ll be nice to have a real conversation with someone _

**Lucas:** _ Fact. Every “challenge” so far featured her friends in the industry. In order to be with Kimberly we have to get along with her friends. *pause* That spice girls song finally makes sense to me _

“Don’t embarrass her” Lucas was the first to make a dig at the ones with the  _ least _ amount of wealth in the group...Zack and Jason, the average Joe’s of the competition. “Do you guys even  _ own _ anything nice to wear?”

“Fuck off Lucas.” Jason glared at him, he hadn’t moved from the couch, but the NASCAR racer wasn’t worth the effort. He was all bark, not much bite.

**Jason:** _ Not a Lucas fan. He’s smug. Money isn’t what makes a man.  _

**Zack:** _ Oh, he's an asshole. I’ll say it. _

*****

Despite it being mid-afternoon and the sun was still out, some of these these men looked like they were ready to go clubbing down the strip. LA's finest. Zedd was ready to go full Jersey Shore with an open silk shirt to show off his biggest asset---his abs, gelled hair slicked back and sunglasses to look like the ultimate baller. Jason and Zack kept it pretty simple. Heckyl, of course, taking the alternative extreme wanted to stand out by wearing a suit. Billy wore some thick framed glasses like many pro-NBA players did, a blue and white striped sweater and jeans. It left Lucas in his designer shades, a status defying watch, his blazer, some nice pants, and a pair of shoes that was worth more than either Zack or Jason's most recent paycheck. 

The boys didn't have to wait long. Kimberly came to greet them, unable to contain her excitement. "Oh, who are these guys? You are looking fabulous" 

"Not as fabulous as you, m'dear" Heckyl made everyone want to roll their eyes when he made the move to step beside her, taking her hand and giving it a gentle kiss. 

"Now I know the last couple of weeks have been hard for you, trust--they've been hard on me too" Kimberly could see that the other men were starting to get up from where they were seated, so she had to make this introduction quick, "But the more I got to know each and every one of you, I knew I made the right choices. Today is a very special day for me. If one of you truly is the man of my life, then it's time you get to know my girls. I want you to be on your best behavior. Alright?"

All the men knew were the words girls, and party. Was the challenge putting them in a situation where they'd have to be around a buncha hot girls and not make a move? To be ever loyal to Kimberly in a most tempting situation? The doors swung open and in swarmed twenty five little girls, ranging from age 6-14, each one wearing some variation of pastel princess dress. As they all gathered around Kimberly, giggling, the men looked on in different levels of shock...and horror. Oh no. What kind of challenge was  _ this? _

**Zedd:** _ Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. _

**Lucas:** _ We’ve been bamboozled _

“Okay have fun boys” Kimberly waved them off, leaving the little girls to drag them outside of the house where their princess party was set up. She turned around just as she reached the door, “Oh, and for this challenge? The girls determine who’s going to win. So treat them like royalty”

**Kimberly:** _ I thought I’d throw a different kind of challenge at them this week. I like all of them for different reasons, but...now I have to start thinking seriously. Family is important to me. Those little girls? Are families have been close for decades. These boys are all hot, they bring something to the table that I’m interested in but I need more. Today I want to see who would make a good dad. _

**Rita:** _ Yeah, we hyped those kids up on sugar at the salon.  _

Heckyl was the first to try and address the group, “Hello young ladies, are you all excited for a princess party? I will graciously be your prince for this afternoon and-”

“Are you a vampire?”

“What? No!” Heckyl was surprised by the line of questioning, so many didn’t appreciate his steampunk aesthetic. “No, no I’m not a vampire”

Lucas wanted nothing to do with these kids, especially when a good portion of them started to run around. 

**Trini:** _ Rita and I told them that the challenge was to be on the worst behavior possible. What? It’s a CHALLENGE. *laughs* They were angels for us _

A seven year old little girl cornered Lucas with a big grin on her face, “I play soccer, wanna see how good I kick?”

“Uh, sure why don’t you run along and fetch a ball for that?” Lucas suggested, wanting her  _ away _ from him.

“There’s a ball right here!” She giggled, not wasting any time to reel her leg back and kick him in the nads. Lucas doubled over in pain, slowly coming to the ground, whimpering all along the way.

**Rita:** _ Oh, that’s Saira she’s  _ **_precious._ ** _ I told her I’d give ten dollars for every boy she kicked in the nuts.  _

**Saira:** _ I don’t play soccer *smiles* but I like money _

“Uh oh! We got a man down!” Zack exclaimed, he didn’t really care much for Lucas but as a man...he could feel sympathy for the pain he was going through. Youch. Zack went inside to fetch him some ice. 

“No! No! Not the jacket! Not the  _ jacket!”  _ Heckyl was quick to lose the attention of the little girls, as now they decided that grabbing their hands into the cake and throwing it at him would make for a fun game. 

“Ah what do we do?” Billy asked Jason, a little scared to what these little girls were capable of. They were completely outnumbered, and dropping like flies. 

“Alright, who wants to go next?” Zedd wasn’t... _ terrible _ with the kids, he lowered his arms so two of the smaller girls could latch on. He would raise and lower his arms, using his muscles for good and for fun. “Get in a line, gotta wait your turn”

With his arms on the ascent, and no way to stop her, little Saira took this opportunity of exposure to earn herself another ten dollars by kicking him in the groin. The little hell-raiser giggled and quickly took off, her eyes were not set on Heckyl as he appeared to be an easy target. 

**Jason:** _ I grew up with a little sister. So...this is kind of like that ...but on steroids.  _

“Okay ey ey!” Jason raised his voice, demanding all the attention to be on him, “Billy and I are going to have a tea party for anyone who’s interested” Surrounding himself and Billy with little girls, a table, and sitting provided some natural protection from the crotch-kicker.

While Jason and Billy, with the help of around ten girls, set up a table. Heckyl saw that he was quickly losing all favor. With the five girls he corralled, he crouched down to get to their level. He knew out of the men that were left he was a bit of an underdog, so he did what he did best...manipulate the situation for his favor. “What do I need to do, for you to vote for Heckyl?”

**Heckyl:** _ While Kimberly thinks this is a good test of fatherhood, it’s…..not. Really, at the end of the day, what matters is which man gets the most votes. This is a test of politics, not parenting. _

“I wanna shove your face in the cake” Saira, stepped up as the leader of these girls, she clearly wasn’t impressed with him. She knew her power. He was desperate for a date with her cousin. A desperate man would do  _ anything.  _

“Is there anything... _ else  _ I could do for you?”

The other little girls started to smile, laughing at how ridiculous it was. If they were at home or at a family event, they had to be on best behavior. Pushing an adults face in cake would be very frowned upon. “Mmmmm  _ no  _ I wanna shove your face in the cake”

Heckyl nervously looked to the cake, it was fit to be eaten by at least fifty people...a nice, lovely, white frosted with pink decorations princess cake. “Ooohkay” He caught Zack coming outside, and used this as an opportunity to give him his beloved jacket. “Please put this somewhere safe”

“Uh yeah, sure thing” Zack could see the overjoyed kids behind him, this backyard turned into straight up  _ Lord of the Flies.  _

Heckyl had to bite the bullet, taking in a deep breath so he could let a bunch of kids shove his face into the princess sheet cake. Zedd had picked himself up after his  _ incident,  _ he sat in a chair and let the girls give him  _ princess  _ makeovers. It was Lucas who stepped back, once he got kicked in the nuts he was  _ out,  _ and  _ done _ with this whole scenario. It wasn’t worth it to him. When Zack came back out he could  _ finally _ enjoy the party instead of running around and doing small favors for the lot of them.

One of the smallest, youngest girls, approached him and tugged at his shirt to get his attention. “I lost my bag”

Zack’s expression softened, he may not get a majority vote, but if he could help one little girl that would be enough for him. “Hey it’s okay, we’ll find it” He offered the little girl a hand to hold onto, “What did it look like?”

“It was pink” She hoped that tidbit of information would help. It didn’t. At this princess party, the color pink was  _ everywhere.  _

“...That’s okay, we’ll find it”

*****

When everything was said and done, Kimberly had called all of her cousins into her bedroom so she could get their take on the situation. “I hope you all had fun” The hostess of the show addressed her young guests. “Now let’s go through and see which guys you liked the best”

Kimberly first went for Lucas’ picture, “What do we think about him?”

“Was he even  _ at  _ the party?” One of the older girls was quick to respond.

**Kimberly:** _ That disappoints me that Lucas didn’t even seem to TRY to get to know these girls or participate. Even if I don’t have kids right off the bat, I still love to host parties for my family and friends. My partner should have those same values. Y’know?  _

“Okay okay what about... _ this _ one” She took Heckyl’s photo from off of the way, “What do we think about Heckyl”

“To date  _ you?  _ Yeah right!” 

“He’s a little bitch” One of the older ones spoke, the b-word dropping made some of the little girls eyes go wide. They were certainly not allowed to say  _ that _ at home. 

**Rita:** _ Oh I love kids. Little shits are going to be more honest with you than the damn president of the country. _

Kimberly then picked off Zedd’s photo from the wall, “How do we feel about this one? He’s one I  _ really _ like” In the background Trini rolled her eyes, she knew there was  _ one _ reason Kimberly kept Zedd around and it wasn’t for his personality.

“He’s ugly”

“He just needs some….style help”

“He looks like a ninja turtle”

“That  _ hair _ though”

The little girls started to argue among themselves whether or not Zedd was hot or not, but no one was overwhelmingly saying he’d make for a good dad. 

Over the chatter it was Saira who asked, “Why can’t we just pick Trini?”

Kimberly looked over to her best friend with a confused expression, “She ah…that’s not…” Her eyes said it all, that she wanted the DJ to bail her out of this one. Trini simply shrugged, not helping Kimberly in the  _ slightest _ with this one. She wanted to hear the answer to that question as well, “She’s not one of the contestants”

**Rita:** _ I didn’t even have to pay her for that one! *cackles*  _

“That’s stupid”

“We’re just friends.” Trini sighed, knowing that this was going to be on national tv, she couldn’t make her friend look bad on her own show. The network was the one in control after all. If Zordon really wanted Kimberly to find love, he’d shove her more qualified lovers and not just the ones that made for clickbait crazy tv. “...That’s all”

**Rita:** _ *sitting back staring at the ceiling* What the fuck do I have to do around here? Trini G has no problems getting a girl and here we are, the one she loves the most and she just fucking chokes.  _

**Kimberly:** _ I love Trini, she’s my best friend but...ah…….I don’t know. _

**Trini:** _ This is torture enough already, I don’t wanna talk about it. _

“What do we think of Zack?” Kimberly asked, pulling down another picture to get the girls off of the idea of her dating her best friend.

“I liked him a lot” The little shy one spoke, averting eye contact all together, “He helped me find my bag and was super nice” 

Kimberly was able to take that into consideration, even if Zack didn’t get a  _ majority  _ vote he made a great impression on one of the youngest. Billy was the next picture that she pulled down. “What do we think about him?”

“He’s funny!”

“He’s nice!”

“He’s cute!”

“He’s smart!”

Okay so Billy has definitely gotten a positive reception from the girls, that was something Kimberly would expect for someone like him. Next off of the wall was a photo of Jason. 

“He was the one to come up with the tea party” Credit where credit was due, one of the little girls giggled, “He has to work on proper pouring”

“The next tea party should have  _ real _ snacks”

“Well if  _ Saira _ didn’t ruin the cake”

“Hey! It was  _ funny!”  _

With the girls getting out of hand again, Kimberly had to clap her hands together to get their undivided attention. “Hey, hey we need to come to some sort of agreement”

**Kimberly:** _ I need to figure out what I should do. It seems like I have it down to three guys who really stepped up to the challenge. I could see Jason, Billy and Zack all being able to fit the bill as a good father… _

*****

The boys had all gathered into the living room, having the time to clean themselves up after the princess party. Heckyl in particular needed to wipe his face and change his shirt entirely to get rid of all the icing. They eagerly awaited the apple of their eye to come down and tell them who won a date with her. 

“I hope you all had as much fun as they did” Kimberly addressed them all with one of her award winning smiles. It wasn’t a wonder to how people could fall so easily for her with such effortless beauty and grace. “Thank you so much for giving my girls a fun day that they’ll remember forever”

“Today’s winners are going to be…Jason  _ and _ Zack” The two men high fived, Billy only glanced down, trying not to show Kimberly his disappointment in the results. 

**Kimberly:** _ I chose Zack and Jason because the girls really enjoyed them...but also, I haven’t had a chance to get to know them. Jason was the one to take charge of that big group of girls, settle them down and still make it fun for them. He was never a wuss or let the kids walk all over him. Zack, I can tell he has such a big heart and….it was so hard to choose between him and Billy, but I could only take two.  _

*****

**Rita:** _ With Kimberly out of the house...it’s time to do some dirty work. _

Zedd had been in the kitchen pouring himself a drink when the DJ approached him. “Hey big guy” The two had spent a lot of time with one another during down time, it wasn’t a secret that Rita enjoyed his company...just as much as Kimberly did. “You want to soak with me in the hot tub?”

“Anytime” Zedd would be stupid to say no to that kind of offer. After getting kicked in the dick by a child and  _ not _ winning the challenge hit his ego pretty hard. He would gladly take the company of DJ Rita Re-Pulse in a bikini as a consolation prize. 

**Heckyl:** _ Something awfully fishy is going on between Zedd and Rita as of late. They’ve been a bit chummy...I don’t like it _

*****

**Kimberly:** _ Today I don’t want to do anything over the top for this date. I’m taking my boys out to a fine ass restaurant so we can have ourselves a real heart to heart. _

Jason and Zack had felt under dressed at this place without a nice suit jacket to go with their dress shirts. Still, as the gentlemen that they were they took turns doing something nice for Kimberly. Jason would open doors for her while Zack pulled out her chair for them once they got their VIP table. 

“So this challenge today was very important to me…” Kimberly knew how chaotic it seemed on the outside. “My family is  _ big,  _ it’s not just about blood y’know?” Kimberly’s cousins were made up by not just blood relatives, but close family friend’s children as well. “I need someone who’s on the same page as me when it comes to that...I  _ want _ kids…”

**Kimberly:** _ I’d like to think I’d be a good mother, hell I’d like to think I’d be an ok mother…*sighs* That’s why I want someone who can balance out my crazy ass. Make sure I don’t fuck up my own kid _

“I know, I’ll be the first one to tell you that I don’t make much money coaching high schoolers how to play football but...it’s been one of the most rewarding things I’ve ever been apart of” Jason was the first to speak, he and Zack both came from humble roots. To them money wasn’t the most important thing. 

“Well ah” Zack rubbed the back of his neck, if he wanted to get close to Kimberly, this was how he was going to do it. “My dad left my mom and I when I was really young. It’s something that’s always stuck with me...what kinda person  _ does _ that to his own kid?” He had to take a sip of water to compose himself, “My mom got real sick...I dropped out of high school to take care of her, whatever I could do before...well”

“Oh my god, I’m so-”

“It’s okay” Zack didn’t want to hear the  _ I’m sorries _ for things that were in the past, he didn’t want her to feel bad for him or treat him differently because he had to deal with something tragic. “I just want to let you know where I come from...if  _ I  _ ever had a kid...I want to be there for them. I’m not the guy who abandons his family”

**Kimberly:** _ There’s a lot of heart in both Jason and Zack...to lose his mother so young god *shakes her head* Zack does a damn good job of not showing it. I’m glad I took this time with them… _

*****

**Kimberly:** _ I had an amazing night with Jason and Zack, I  _ **_really_ ** _ am feeling those two and I think they’re feeling the same way. I know I’m safe with them, I trust them and to me...trust and loyalty is damn important.  _

With Jason on one arm, and Zack on the other, Kimberly was led into the house where she was met with a distraught Heckyl. “I didn’t want to have to be the one to show you this...but there’s something you should know” 

Jason and Zack grew concerned instantly, a frown on their face as Kimberly broke away from them to follow Heckyl outside to the backyard. So much for having a nice date with her, that was ruined the moment they got back to the crazy house. 

Just around the corner Kimberly was accosted with the sight of one of her  _ supposed _ best friends in the laps of one of the contestants. Rita’s tongue all up in Zedd’s mouth while the muscular man had his hands on the small of her back, pulling her towards him. 

“What the actual FUCK” Kimberly was  _ not _ afraid to get in trouble and straight up went for it. This was her damn show, the producers wouldn't kick her off for violence. She reached for Rita’s famous ponytail and pulled her back, “How fucking dare you!”

If  _ Rita _ was the one being pushed, she was sure as hell going to push back. The moment she got out of the hot tub she was quick to push Kimberly back, “Whatever Kim! Whatever. You don’t even fucking care about him all you want is to ride his dick!”

“Ugh!” 

**Kimberly:** _ What fucking nerve. This bitch thinks she can go behind MY back on MY show and fuck one of MY guys? Oh. OH.  _

**Rita:** _ I’m not wrong! She should be THANKING me. All it took was a couple of shots and he was all  _ **_over_ ** _ me. If she wants love, she’s not gonna find it in the arms of this fucking loser.  _

Rita had no qualms smacking Kimberly in the face, the sound of her palm hitting Kimberly’s cheek was heard around the house. Soon enough Billy, Trini and Lucas were out on the lawn to see what was going on. 

“That was for fuckin’ touching my hair! You know how much I pay for this!” Rita patted the back of her head. 

“What kind of fucking friend goes behind my back!?” Kimberly was about to go full on at Rita but was stopped by Jason wrapping his arms around her, using his strength to hold her back. “You bitch! Let go of me! I’m going to smack this bitch so hard she’ll see god damn stars!” 

**Kimberly:** _ She knew how much I liked him. She knows how much this show means to me. Rita fucking broke girl code tonight by going after Zedd. It’s the goddamn principal of it all _

“Whatever, I am SO done with being on this fucking show and watching you make garbage choices all over again! I’m  _ sorry _ T.O. broke your heart Kim. I  _ really _ am, but christ. Ho-around and you can’t even see a good thing right in front of you”

“...What the fuck are you even talking about!?” Kimberly was far too heated to make sense of what Rita was trying to tell her. The couple of glasses of wine at dinner didn’t help. “Whatever. You want this loser? Fucking take him! Let the door hit your asses on the way out. I don’t want anything to do with a cheater and a backstabber for a friend. I want you both outta here!”

“Uhhhhh” Zedd was slow to get out of the hot tub, putting his hands up in defense, “She came onto me?”

“GET OUT!” Despite Jason holding onto her, Kimberly still tried to go after Zedd by trying to swing one of her legs in an attempt to kick him.

**Heckyl:** _ I had already done the liberty of packing his bags *laughs* another one of my top competitors are out. _

**Zedd:** _ Look the way I see it….Rita and I got some real chemistry...I had a 1 n 1 chance with hookin up with her at the house. I got what? A 1 n 6 chance with Kimberly? It’s basic math! Ah *waves his hand* fuck Kimberly. Rita’s the real deal...she’s no fuckin’ cocktease. _

**Kimberly:** _ I am absolutely fuming right now. Oh. There’s a few things that really get under my skin. How long has this bullshit been going on? I can’t take liars, cheaters, and anyone that goes behind my back. What the fuck….I need a god damn drink. _

Trini was quick to follow Rita as she stormed into her room to start packing her shit up.

“What the  _ fuck  _ was  _ that!?”  _ The rapper exclaimed, “How could you do that to Kim!”

“Fucking step up and tell her how you feel.” Rita grabbed Trini by her designer hoodie and pinned her to the wall, “I stepped on a goddamn  _ landmine _ for you” Rita knew how much Kimberly was blinded by a pretty boy, she wanted to take out one of the big front runners. 

“I didn’t ask you to do that shit!” Trini knew that Rita had the hots for Zedd, “Don’t pin you fucking around behind Kim’s back on me” She shook her head in utter disbelief that Rita would go out of her way to go that big on her behalf.

“You’re welcome” Rita lightly tapped the side of Trini’s face with the palm of her hand, “You fuckin’ owe me. Kissin’ him was like givin’ head to a piece of goddamn garlic bread”

“You’re a crazy bitch” 

“I keep things interesting” Rita shrugged, pushing Trini away when the shorter girl wanted to give her a hug goodbye. 

“She may never forgive you, y’know?”

“Ah yeah she will, she’ll cool off” Rita didn’t seem too concerned despite Kimberly ready to bite her damn head off for kissing on Zedd. “I don’t fuckin’ care. I can’t keep celibate for too long. 6 men and I can only look and not touch? Mmm not my ideal living situation. It’s my time to bounce”

*****

The fourth elimination.

Kimberly stood in front of the remaining five men, “As you guys can see we’re missing a couple people for this elimination ceremony” She shook her head, “Zedd and Rita are no longer staying with us for...going behind my back and fucking around” Kimberly narrowed her eyes, “This isn’t a fucking joke to me and seeing him kiss one of my best friends fuckin’ stung me to the core” 

“So I wanna hear it” Kimberly turned to the remaining contestants for her heart, “Do you have a love for Kimberly Hart? Because if you don’t, if there is an ounce of doubt in your mind, then there’s the mother fucking door” She pointed to the front doors, just behind Trini. “Do you have love for Kimberly Hart?”

“Hell yeah” Was the unanimous response (a heck yeah from Billy).

“Despite the  _ events _ that had transpired today, I’m still going to have to let one of you go”

Dun Dun.

“Zack, you showed me a lot of heart today, come get your chain” 

“Jason...I was so proud of you for the way you treated my girls like the princesses they are”

“Billy, you know I have love for you”

With there being two men left, Kimberly had to make a final decision. Who would go, and who would stay. 

“This last chain is someone who would literally put their neck out to make my girls happy” Kimberly smiled, “Heckyl come on down...do you have love for Kimberly Hart?”

“If my love were gold, I’d be the richest man in the whole country” He ducked his head down to allow her to put the chain around his neck as if being knighted by royalty herself.

“I’m sorry Lucas” Kimberly shook her head, “But you didn’t even  _ try,  _ and for that I gotta let you go”

**Lucas:** _ What!? How in the hell could she pick fucking Heckyl over me? So what if I didn’t want to play princess party. I could give her anything she freaking wanted. Shiny cars, expensive clothes, fuck if she wanted a baby I could pay for someone to watch it. Zedd had the right idea to tap Rita and bounce because this is bullshit. _

After the four remaining contestants shared a toast with one another, Trini walked over to Kimberly, reaching out for her arm. “Hey Homegirl, we need to talk.” 

**Trini:** _ Rita’s right, I’ve been so off my game...I need to shoot my shot. Kimberly needs to know how to feel. _

“Can we  _ not _ right now?” Kimberly sighed, her heart heavy after everything she had just gone through, “I’m fucking exhausted”

**Kimberly:** _ I don’t know what the fuck I’m going to do right now...I need to seriously call in some back up. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters gonna bring some people from the past :D, and not just for Kimberly 
> 
> Special shoutout to my buddy for letting me use her as a lil'cameo <3


	5. Exes and Uh Ohs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly calls on some ex-flames to help her make the most important decision yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! This fic has really grown on me over the past couple of chapters and I'm really excited to share this chapter in particular :)

**Kimberly:** _ Fuck Rita and Fuck Zedd. I hope they’re fucking happy with one another. *shakes her head* God, I’m so…..*exhales* Whatever. Whatever. It clearly didn’t take him much to cheat so I didn’t want him the hell around anyway. I can trust Trini to help me going forward… _

**Heckyl:** _ I did it! I made it to the final four. Ha, no one expected lil’ol’me to get here. I really have a chance to win Kimberly’s heart _

**Jason:** _ It’s pretty surreal still being here...I really think I’m falling for her. There’s way more to her than everyone gives credit for. _

**Billy:** _ I’ve been worried that since the first challenge I haven’t had any one on one time with her… _

**Zack:** _ Out of these guys? It’s gotta be me, it’s gotta be. We have the most chemistry. There’s that spark we have that I don’t think she’s got with the others. Zedd getting outta here was the best thing for me. _

**Jason:** _ It says a lot about the guys who didn’t make it. I don’t feel like Kimberly’s fake. She’s really choosing for her heart _

**Trini:** _ Have I had a chance to talk with Kimberly? No. She’s been in her room for hours now...it’s about finding the right time.  _

Kimberly had finally exited her room to greet the final four men downstairs. After what happened the night before, Kimberly wanted to make sure she wanted to look like it didn’t even bother her. That she was the baddest bitch. A pink tiger striped shirt to push up the tits, short black leather skirt, some classy ass fishnet stockings and of course...some sunglasses so no one would see that she had been crying all night.

“This challenge today is going to be different than all the others. I want my man to be  _ real _ to be true to  _ me.  _ So I brought on some  _ extra  _ special guests to help me sift out the  _ truth _ from the  _ bullshit.”  _

**Jason:** _...Is it the police? Did Sky come back to give us some lie detector tests? _

**Heckyl:** _ I don’t like the looks of this _

**Zack:** _ Ha, Heckyl’s shaking in his boots. I don’t have a thing to hide. Bring it Kim. _

“Your ex’s!” Kimberly motioned for Trini to open the door, one by one Kimberly would announce who was coming in. 

**Heckyl:** _ Oh no no no no no no _

**Billy:** _ Finally, a situation where Heckyl can’t play the fox. _

“For Jason we have Aisha” A short black woman with long braids that went down to her back came into the room. She, like Jason, didn’t appear to be very flashy at all and dressed modestly. 

“For Zack we have Tori” A tall, lean, blonde woman stepped through the doors, she wore white short shorts and a light blue tank top. Her arm was covered in a sleeve tattoo with an underwater theme featuring dolphins. Zack’s grin couldn’t have been wider seeing  _ her _ be the one step through the doors. 

“For Billy we have Shelby” Another black woman stepped through the doors. She had short relaxed hair, wore a pink plaid shirt, and almost tripped over the carpet on her way in. With all of the cameras around she was nervous to make this grand entrance, a clumsy girl at heart. She and Billy exchanged a quick wave to one another. There was no bad blood there.

“And for Heckyl we have Preston” A clean cut Asian man stepped into the room. He greeted Trini with a bow before stepping forward. He dressed in a blue suit, much like Heckyl’s, wanting to make a grand appearance after all. If Heckyl could get any paler he’d be a ghost at this very moment. His ex smiled for the cameras, but for the excitement to be here on behalf of his  _ ex-boyfriend.  _

**Trini:** _ Oh Rita would have gotten a kick out of seeing this _

“Thank you all for coming here today” Kimberly addressed her guests, unlike the people she had brought in before...these weren’t her friends or her connections. “Trini and I have a lot we want to ask you guys about these fine ass men”

**Kimberly:** _ I’m honestly impressed. Their exs? Are pretty hot. *laughs* Can I make an exchange? I’m kidding! I’m kidding! But seriously. Aisha’s giving me MILF vibes. Tori oooh you know looking at that girl that she’s fun. Shelby’s cute in that dorky school girl kinda way, she’s probably real nasty in bed. And ah Preston mmmmm I do love a man who knows how to dress. Of course my boys have good taste, they’re trying to be  _ **_my_ ** _ boyfriend after all. _

“While one by one, you will be called into the basement for questions of your own”

**Heckyl:** _ I really, really, do not like where this is going. _

**Jason:** _ Classic teacher move. She’s going to seperate us, and then ask us the same questions to see if our facts line up.  _

“Now let me introduce who will be doing your interview today”

**Zack:** _ The doors open and mother fuck. Just  _ **_seeing_ ** _ him makes my blood boil. _

That’s right. Out of the office doors stepped  _ Kimberly’s  _ ex’s. Amanda Clark, the blonde beauty who stars on prime times Blue’s Anatomy as Dr. Sarah Blue. No she wasn’t the one that was making the boys stand on edge...it was the man, the one and only Tommy Oliver standing next to her with that smug ass look on his face. 

T.O was here in the flesh. Black pants and a loose fitting custom football jersey that was green and gold. A big 06 on the front with the name plate on the back reading  _ The Dragon.  _ His look wasn’t complete without a thick gold chain with a medallion of a dragon and tiger fighting. In one of his ears there was a gold earring in the shape of a star to really sell this look. 

**Trini:** _ The boys aren’t the only ones who hate that he’s here. I fucking despise TO. _

**TO:** _ Heeeeeeeeeey. Tommy Oliver is in the house! These dudes think they have what it takes for  _ **_my_ ** _ girl Kim? They have another think coming. *makes a finger gun and pretends to shoot*  _

**Amanda:** _ Hi, I’m Amanda...you may know me better as Dr. Blue. Kimberly and I dated for sometime after she was eliminated. We broke up because our careers were in such different places, there was no hard feelings we just couldn’t make it work. I do wish her the best. That’s why I’m here.  _

Trini made it a point to hug Amanda, wishing her a warm welcome but completely leave TO hanging when he wanted his own special greeting. Tensions were already on the rise with Tommy around. He was the one who broke Kimberly’s heart on national television... _ twice.  _ He was public enemy number one in this house. 

“Shall we get started?”

*****

Upstairs, Kimberly would take each ex one by one so they could talk with Kimberly and Trini without feeling the pressure of the other ex’s. In the safety of Kimberly’s bedroom their surroundings were warm and welcoming. Kimberly even offered each one a choice of cocktail, or a fine selection of coffee and tea if they weren’t up to day drinking. That didn’t stop Kimberly for choosing a bloody mary for herself.

“Let’s start off this questionnaire with an easy one” Kimberly and Trini both had clipboards in their hands so they could jot down whatever notes they needed to take.

*****

Downstairs. Tommy and Amanda were conducting interviews in the basement. One by one they would come down to a simple room with grey walls. There was no comfort here, no windows. All that seperated Amanda, Tommy and their interviewee was a table with bright little table lamp on top. 

“Down here, this is  _ my _ fuckin’ show.” Tommy was brazen enough to come out with that, despite Amanda sitting right next to him. “I call the shots, I ask the questions.” He reached over her to shine the light on the contestants face.

“Let’s begin with something simple” Amanda was clearly the _good_ _cop_ in this scenario.

*****

“Aisha, where did you meet Jason?”

“Through work. I’m also a teacher at Stone Canyon. He talks more about  _ coaching _ but he has a love for the  _ teaching _ side of his career as well” Aisha wanted to explain as much detail as possible, “We’re in the same department”

She was right, he mostly talked about  _ coaching football.  _

Trini asked the follow up question of, “What department?”

“History”

*****

“Jason, where did you meet Aisha?” Amanda asked, going off of the form that Kimberly had given them.

“Ah I wanna say an orientation at school. We work together, she’s the head of the department”

Unlike Trini’s follow up question, TO decided to ask something  _ else,  _ “You got a thing for black women?”

“Excuse me?” Jason challenged back, his brows narrowing, what was he implying here? Or was he just trying to get a rise out of him? 

“Aisha’s hot,  _ curvy _ in all the right places” Tommy made a woman’s silhouette with his hands, over accentuating her hips. “Hey I get it brother, I’ve had the taste of chocolate and-”

“Jesus.” Amanda wasn’t going to sit here and  _ listen _ to this garbage. Not about a woman, and certainly not about a  _ school teacher.  _ “Shut the hell up, you’re disgusting”

“I’m just trying to see if my buddy  _ Justin  _ here is here for our girl or if he wants to try another flavor” He was playing a different game altogether here, testing the men by asking the most blatantly offensive questions.

**Amanda:** _ This is going to be a long day. _

“My name is  _ Jason.”  _ Underneath the table, Jason’s hands were balled into a fist. He didn’t like what he was saying about his previous relationship, about Aisha, or the way he was talked down to. “I’m not your  _ bro,  _ I’m not your  _ buddy.” _

*****

“How would you describe your relationship with Zack?”

Tori had declined Kimberly’s offer for alcohol in favor of water, “We were never really in a “relationship” as far as the word goes. I just wanted to have a good time, he wanted to have a good time. It was casual. Not possessive. We didn’t belong to each other or date we just...wanted to live in the moment. Y’know?”

“So could you be with other people?” Trini asked, writing a few choice words down. 

“Yeah we  _ could,  _ we had to be open about that...health stuff, gotta be safe” Tori shrugged her shoulders, “But we really only hooked up with each other, there was no one else.”

“Could he have lied about that?”

“There really wasn’t a reason  _ to _ lie but no...Zack’s an honest person, he’s never one to hold anything back.” The blonde sighed, “Look our relationship is  _ close,  _ but it’s not really  _ romantic?  _ Ahhhh  _ no.  _ I’d say he’s like a brother to me but---since we’ve fucked ah, brother may not be the best  _ word.  _ He’s my person”

“When was the last time you two hooked up?” Kimberly asked, leaning forward, she rode a lot on this question.

“Five weeks” Right before Zack went onto film for the show.

**Kimberly:** _ Tori says that there’s nothing between them anymore but...how can I be sure? This timeline is fishy to me. _

*****

“How would you describe your relationship with Tori?”

“Aw Tore’s the best” Despite the tense situation, Zack was totally aloof, even leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He wasn’t afraid of Tommy, he wasn’t intimidated by these Hollywood kids sitting in front of him. He knew his truth. “She got me through some of the roughest times of my life _.  _ I don’t think I’d be where I am if she wasn’t around”

“Why did you break up?” Amanda asked, hurrying to speak before Tommy opened his mouth to say something insensitive. 

“We didn’t...well...we were never in a formal sort of agreement” Zack went onto explain, “She was never my girlfriend we were more...friends with benefits” 

Tommy’s eyebrow peaked, “Benefit for you ‘cause you can’t commit to a relationship? No strings attached to make it easy?” Amanda didn’t stop Tommy’s line of questioning here, he did bring up a good point. “You want an easy ride without the work of having a girlfriend?”

Zack leaned forward, his chair making a small thud noise in the empty dark room. “That’s not what she wanted”

“But is that something  _ you  _ wanted? If that woman said, hey I want you to be my boyfriend you’d be all for that?” TO pressed, standing up and putting his hands down on the table, looming over his prey.

“At a time of my life, sure, but that moments over. I’m  _ here.  _ I’m trying to date Kimberly. I am here for  _ Kimberly.”  _ Zack remained calm, his eyes never wavered, he never had any doubt. “Tori missed her chance”

“When was the last time you and Tori were intimate?” Amanda asked, trying to pull Tommy down by the back of his custom jersey. 

“Uhhhh” Zack had to think, “I’d say ‘bout five weeks ago?”

“Five weeks!” TO repeated, “You’re telling me you banged that beautiful woman upstairs, turned around and went on a dating show? You’re telling me you’re  _ over _ that? I call bullshit.”

“It just sort of happened, that’s usually how Tori and I are. Go with the flow” Zack needed someone to watch his apartment while he was away on filming which led to...well...sexy times.

Tommy wasn’t so sure, “You’re telling me you could tap that at  _ any _ fuckin’ time you wanted and you turned away? Nah uh, there’s something more there.”

“I want something more serious than casual hook ups, she understands that.” Zack folded his arms, “I’m not letting you twist my words and turn it into something it’s not. We’re all adults in this room”

He then rubbed his chin, his smile twisting into a smirk, “Here’s a fun scenario. What if  _ I  _ wanted to tap that? Get a piece of action, you wouldn’t care at  _ all?”  _

“Oh I’d care. Not because of some deep harbored feelings for her, but because you’re an asshole and I want Tori to have a partner that’d show her some decent fucking respect.”

Amanda paused, tapping her pen against her clipboard for a couple of ticks before asking, “What if  _ I _ wanted to ask her out?” It was no secret that Amanda Clark, like Kimberly, was also bisexual. 

“By all means” Zack smiled in Amanda’s direction, he didn’t have any qualms at all with  _ Amanda _ going near his ex. T.O was  _ not _ so pleased with Zack’s smugness.

*****

“So, Shelby...why did you and Billy break up?”

“Well” The special guest was cradling a cup of coffee in her hand. She had gone on earlier to explain how close she and Billy were, like they were always on the same page with everything and were both enthusiastic in college about the same things. “I thought he was the one. We did everything together. We loved the same movies, we watch the same shows, read the same manga and comic books. He was my study buddy” Shelby had fond memories of Billy and their past. 

“But um...we didn’t have that chemistry when... _ y’know.”  _

“Sex” Trini was the one to blatantly say it as Shelby was far too shy to say the word on national television. 

“Yeah, that, right” Shelby nervously laughed, “And at first I thought it was just because he was my first and I was his first but um” She swallowed looking down to the coffee in her hand, “I had that chemistry spark with someone else”

“You  _ cheated  _ on  _ Billy?”  _ Kimberly was quick to jump the gun, the accusation absolutely horrifying Shelby so badly that she almost knee jerk spilled the coffee on herself.

“No! No I would  _ never _ cheat on  _ anyone!”  _ Shelby had to inhale deeply to calm herself down. Trini was watching her body language very carefully, “It was...my TA…”

*****

“So how old were you when you lost your virginity?” Shockingly, a question from Tommy. 

“Um about twenty, Shelby and I were friends first before we started to date” Billy frowned as Tommy laughed about it directly in front of him. “Sorry I value the women I’m intimate with”

TO was quick to stop laughing.

“So why did you break up? It looks like you were the perfect couple” Amanda asked, wanting to quickly move the conversation from Tommy Oliver’s ego. 

“On paper we were” Billy nodded, “And we still care very much about one another, she’s my best friend in the whole world” He sighed, “She was going through something personal in college figuring things out...”

*****

“She’s so brilliant, and has this intensity about her that totally swept me in and I was so enamored with her.”

**Trini:** _ Ah I feel ya girl, big same.  _

“Billy was super cool about it, he didn’t freak out, he didn’t pull any “nice guy” bullshit” Shelby felt safe enough to take a sip of her coffee, “We may not be boyfriend, girlfriend anymore but I still love him. He’s the best friend I could ask for...so  _ please,  _ he is a kind and gentle soul, don’t break his heart.”

*****

“So...what you’re saying is that you sucked  _ so _ much in bed that she straight up swore off of men?”

**Amanda:** _ This. This right here is why being bisexual is hard. He spouts off stuff like this garbage and it makes me never want to be with a man again...and then I see someone like Zack and mmm. Kimberly sometimes has good taste…she’s just always making the wrong choices. _

“That’s not how it works!” Billy narrowed his eyes, uncharacteristically raising his voice, “If you say you love and care for Kimberly you’d know that too.”

**Tommy:** _ I don’t like Billy, I don’t like Zack. These punks should be giving me the respect I deserve, not throwing dirt in my face.  _

**Amanda:** _I’m glad these men are having the balls to stand up to this jerk. It shows a lot of character. Tommy’s votes only carry_ ** _half_** _the weight in this round. My vote matters too. So far, I’m impressed._

“So Shelby left you for another woman” Amanda cleared her throat, trying to clarify the situation, “How did you take it?”

“It wasn’t easy...I’m not going to say it was. I can’t snap my fingers and fall out of love with someone on command” Billy turned his entire body so he would face Amanda directly, he was done talking to Tom-Boy, “She was my first  _ everything.  _ I couldn’t hold it against her...but I needed time to heal too” He sighed, “I’ll admit, I went through a slump. Focused on my work and not my love life, that’s how I got to where I am today. There was always something missing though, I never had a  _ partner _ to share it with.” 

“Watching Kimberly on tv helped...she was someone I could connect with, and root for. Shelby and her partner Kendall are engaged now, it really put my life in perspective. All this time I focused hard on work that I never tried  _ love _ again. So when AGN had an open casting call to be on the show I thought I’d take a chance, put myself out there, do something I would be terrified to try in college”

**Billy:** _ I’m happy for my ex-girlfriend. She’s my best friend. She’s getting married to the woman she loves, this isn’t to take anything away from that. I need that to be said for when this all goes out.  _

*****

“So,  _ Preston”  _ Out of all the contestants, Heckyl was the only one to have an  _ ex-boyfriend.  _ Still, he would be treated and asked the same questions of the girls. “Why did you and Heckyl break up?”

“Because he’s the most two faced man I’d ever met” Preston chose to have a mimosa, he was ready to spill the tea with the girls. This man wanted a  _ lot _ off his chest, “I got to a point where I don’t trust him. He’s a master actor, he wants the fame and the glory so he knows how to play his cards.” 

“Do you think he’s on this show because he wants me? Or the spotlight?”

**Trini:** _ Heckyl’s managed to sneak by and under the radar because some other schmuck stood out as being a blatant idiot. Always watch for snakes in the grass. _

*****

“Are you even attracted to women?” Tommy asked, it was clear that Heckyl wasn’t afraid to express himself through his style. 

“Yes” Heckyl was used to people questioning his sexuality, he didn’t let that rattle him. 

“You came to LA from Vegas?” Amanda wanted to clarify just where Heckyl came from.

“That’s correct, yes. I wanted to experience a different scene”

“Or you failed at getting a little magic show started in Vegas that you moved for a fresh start” TO asked with the tilt of his head, he could feel where Amanda was going with this, but he wanted to take credit for the kill. They were both in the entertainment industry, they knew how cut throat it was. “There’s not a high demand for magicians.”

*****

“I’m sorry Kimberly” Preston shook his head, “When I thought Heckyl was cheating on me I went through his phone...”

“Was he cheating on you?”

“Not me” Preston didn’t even hesitate to spill, “Loan sharks. Heckyl’s in debt,  _ big time.  _ He wins this show, he gets close to you, suddenly you’re missing five thousand dollars…” 

Trini had to set down her drink, this was a pretty damning accusation, “Has he stolen money from  _ you?”  _

“Yes.”

**Kimberly:** _ Warning! Warning! The sirens are going off. This is a HUGE red flag. Huge! No one.  _ **_No one_ ** _ touches my money. _

*****

“Are you in debt?” Amanda asked, “I’m sure you need equipment for your show, that can’t be cheap. If you go on tour the costs add up. Do you have enough money to support yourself? To support someone like Kimberly and what  _ she _ needs?”

Heckyl folded his hands and leaned forward, “I’m not in debt. I may not have the funds to fill every one of Kimberly’s wildest dreams but, considering some of my competitors, she’s not looking for a sugar daddy anymore. Surely I’m just as valid as a  _ paramedic _ or a  _ football coach.” _

**Tommy:** _ Something’s fishy about him. _

“So, what is your dream goal? Tour the country? Is Kimberly supposed to follow you around or would you have to do long distance? She and I broke up because our schedules conflicted too much that we could barely get time for each other”

“Yes, well, as you know I’d have to build my name”

“This show, I’m  _ sure _ helped with that” Tommy appreciated Amanda’s help in getting Heckyl to speak on  _ that,  _ “Is that why you came on here?”

“What do you even know about Kimberly?”

“Her favorite color is pink, she loves birds...she relates to them on a deeper level. A caged bird wants to be freed after all” He wanted to meet their challenge, to prove that he was here for her, “She loves to eat and struggles with the balance between good food and keeping her figure. She prefers to shower in the morning as a part of a wake up routine, so when she showers at night it’s usually due to a couple of things; coming back from a party and she feels gross, she needs to cry, or she has a lot on her mind and wants a place to think about it. How am I doing so far?”

**Amanda:** _ Pretty good for someone who can go read articles, watch interviews on youtube or has lived with her for oh….four weeks.  _

**Tommy:** _ Huh, he really knew a lot about her. I thought her favorite animal was a tiger, cause she’s always wearin’ some sort of sexy tiger print. Guess that was always to turn me on…it worked… _

*****

When the interviews were over, Kimberly had gathered both the contestants and their ex’s into the same room to address everyone at the same time. “I learned today about my boys. I want to thank you ladies, and gentleman, again for taking the time to help me understand them a little more. But I only have half the story, so my date  _ tonight _ will be with these two. We’re going to compare notes” She clasped her hands together, “And  _ you _ are going to treat your ex’s to a homemade dinner”

**Heckyl:** _ Ugh. He probably threw me under the bus and now I have to serve him? _

“Have fun!” When Kimberly linked arms with Amanda, Trini attempted to follow them, Kimberly whispered, “Oh no, you need to stay here. I don’t want another  _ Zedd _ situation”

Trini frowned, hating to be left behind, she followed her gaze to Zack and his ex-girlfriend...she was worried that a spark would reignite between ‘go with the flow’ lovers.  _ “Fine”  _ This was Kimberly’s show after all, “But when you get back, we need to talk.”

“Of course” Kimberly kissed her best friend’s cheek, “Have fun tonight”

**Trini:** _ I’ve got a bad feeling sinking in my gut right now _

It was Shelby who stepped next to Trini, sheepishly lowering her voice to ask, “Can I have an autograph?” It wasn’t every day an average person met a gay icon, rapper Trini G.

*****

**Kimberly:** _ So I take TO and Amanda to one of my favorite restaurants. They sit us on the balcony so we have a beautiful view of the city’s skyline. The lights are so romantic...it reminds me of simpler times. Ah fuck, I’m getting nostalgic. _

“So what do you think about my boys?” Kimberly asked, Tommy had ordered them a round of drinks to start them off. He casually had one hand on the back of Kimberly’s chair, “I think I’m really starting to fall for them”

“Ah, Kimmy. C’mon do we have to talk  _ business _ right off the bat?” Tommy tutted his head from side to side, his tongue clicking in disapproval, “We just spent  _ hours _ interrogating your  _ current _ flames. Lets take a break. I’m sure we have a  _ lot _ to catch up on”

“We really  _ should _ talk about the challenge” Amanda insisted, but was waved off by the man of the table. “That’s why we’re here”

“Nah, I only took this gig so I could see her again” He admitted, smiling in Kimberly’s direction, “I made a horrible mistake pickin’ Kat over you”

“Mmmm you did” 

**Amanda:** _ Is he seriously trying to get back with her? *takes a long sip of wine* I don’t like where this is going _

He leaned closer to tuck some of Kimberly’s hair behind her ear, whispering something in audible to the cameras that made her grin; laughing she pushed his chest away.

**Kimberly:** _ Ugh, there’s something about being around him that makes me…*sighs* Y’know. I miss him...my heart says let him have another chance but my head is screaming now. It’s this constant battle but ugh that fire he lights in me. It’s wrong, he’s wrong and maybe that’s what makes me feel this way… _

“So how do we feel about Jason?” Amanda tried to intervene. With Tommy placing himself as the middle of the circular table, it made it very hard to try and break them up. 

“Alright we wanna have a take on these dudes? These dudes got nothin’ on me” Tommy flipped a breadstick from his plate back into the basket, “Jason’s borning, you think Kimmy wants to settle down in the middle of nowhere? You think he’s gonna come to LA? He can’t live our life. Heckyl’s a fuckin’  _ broke _ joke who’s usin’ you. I can’t believe that motherfucker even  _ got _ to the final four”

“I like Zack for you” Amanda could agree that Jason wasn’t going to flow easily with Kimberly’s life style. The only reason he and Aisha broke up was because of nasty rumors. If Aisha was head of the department, anything good that came Jason’s way she was hit with slander and judgement...Jason broke up with her so if she ever wanted to rise in position he wouldn’t hold her back. If that was the biggest scandal he faced, he’s not ready for LA. “He’s bold, he’s sexy, he  _ wants _ a committed relationship” She nailed that point home, narrowing her eyes at Tommy beside her. “Not just a  _ good time.”  _

“Billy’s only been with  _ one _ girl and it went so badly she doesn’t wanna touch a dick again”

“That’s not how it works” Both Kimberly and Amanda spoke, rolling their eyes. What was  _ with _ him and that attitude? 

“Still you wanna be with someone who makes your pussy pop” Amanda looked like she wanted to be anywhere but this table, while Kimberly found it funny, she took another sip of her drink. Tommy  _ wasn’t _ wrong, she had been around...men, women, sexual chemistry was important to her. Of course, he put it in the most blatant and inappropriate way possible. 

Tommy leaned back in his chair, turning to face the television star, “Mandy, why don’t you give Kimmy and I a couple of moments?”

“Alone? No way.” Amanda frowned, “Whatever you can say in front of  _ Kimberly,  _ you can say in front of me”

“Fine” Tommy shrugged, he wasn’t afraid of an audience. “Kim, I was wrong...and I was wrong  _ again.  _ But there’s somethin’ between us” Despite Amanda’s glares he reached over to caress the side of her face, “No matter how much I try, or how many other women I see, I come back and think about what I lost when I let you go. No one makes me feel the way you do. I made the biggest mistake lettin’ you go. I want you to be my  _ woman _ again, y’feel me?”

“You want to get back together?” Kimberly’s eyes were wide, never in a million years did she think Tommy would want to try this again. Not after it ended so horribly again and again. She looked to Amanda, her sensible ex, the blonde mouthing the word  _ NO.  _ “I don’t know Tommy...you really broke my heart. How can I even trust you again?”

“Take that leap of faith, baby” Tommy now took Kimberly’s hands in his, bringing them to his lips to kiss. “You need a  _ man _ not a boy. You need someone who you can roll up to the club with”

**Tommy:** _ Look, everyone makes mistakes. I deserve another chance. I wanna win her heart on  _ **_her_ ** _ terms. This ain’t my show, this is  _ **_her_ ** _ show. I wanna prove that I’m worthy of bein’ her man. _

**Amanda:** _ Kimberly, Kimberly, Kimberly what the fuck are you doing? Is she really going to humor him? This bullshit? _

**Kimberly:** _ What the fuck do I do?  _

*****

**Kimberly:** _ I get home from our date...and I’m more confused than ever. Tommy and Amanda were supposed to help me make my choice easier...There’s only one person I can rely on now. _

Upstairs before the elimination, Kimberly and Trini are sitting in Kimberly's bedroom. Kimberly is staring hopelessly at the four photos up on the wall. She goes to take Heckyl down, knowing that he wouldn't make it past the final four. His ex and what Amanda and Tommy had to say about him, sealed his fate. It left three guys...Jason Scott the humble high school coach, Zack Taylor the free spirited paramedic, or Billy Cranston the inexperienced software developer. 

"I have something I need to say" Kimberly glanced over to her best friend, the only person she felt that was left. Rita going behind her back had really shaken her up, who could she trust anymore? "And I know you're not going to like it"

Trini's heart sank, she had a feeling where this was going judging by how annoyed Amanda looked upon returning. "What did he say?"

"What..."

"You look guilty" Trini folded her arms defensively, all of this time she had been holding her feelings in and they were about ready to pop. 

Kimberly averted her gaze by standing up and going over to the wall, taking Zack's picture down to look at it more, anything so she wouldn't have to look the rapper in the eye, "It's just not fair to the guys...they've worked so hard and have done all of these challenges for me. They earned a spot here in this competition but my heart should be more than that" Kimberly sighed, "I shouldn't care about the rules, this is my damn show...I can't hold back on love because of the network"

"...He broke your heart, I was there to pick up the pieces" Trini stood up, taking the photo away from her and putting it back. Now wasn't the time for distractions, "And then he smashed it with a hammer again. He's not good for you. What makes this time any different? He's not going to change, the only person that matters in that man's life is himself. Kim."

"And maybe you won't understand that, but there's those couples who break up and get back together and break up and maybe that's us and we have to go through phases to figure out what we need. When we're good we're  _ so _ good Trini...and I felt a piece of that tonight...wouldn't it be stupid to  _ not _ take that chance? To see all my options?"

Trini shook her head in disbelief, how could she possibly consider letting this guy back into her life? "Kim...he doesn't deserve you, he doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as you. Girl, don't you see? I can't just sit back and watch you make this fucked up choice  _ again.  _ No, no way"

Kimberly turned herself away from her best friend, annoyed with her, "You're always constantly telling me no, even now that we're in the final four they're still not good enough! So who is Trini?" Her shoulders dropped, "Or am I a lost cause?"

"That's not...." Trini pulled her snapback hat down, the fast spitting rapper couldn't put together what she wanted to say most. Finally she had a moment to tell her everything and it was blowing up in her face, "Kimberly, I want you to find love more than anything..." 

"Then what the hell are you not telling me?" If Trini knew Kimberly well to know when she appeared guilty, Kimberly sure as hell knew when Trini was holding back. Kimberly's expression softened, "...Trini?"

A knock on the door startled both of the women from their conversation. Production needed Kimberly to get ready for the final elimination. "Give me a minute!" Kimberly shouted to the door, turning her attention back to her best friend, "What is it? Just freaking tell me"

Cut off again, "It's not production" A feminine voice...one of the ex-girlfriend's. "There's something that I need to tell you Kimberly..." Kimberly went to the door immediately to see Tori standing there, "There's something you  _ need _ to know" 

*****

The Fifth Elimination.

Kimberly stood with her brief case, two gold chains were all that remained. With a heavy heart she glanced to  _ five _ men standing before her. Four who have endured, and proved their love and devotion to her through challenges and competing against others...and one man who broke her heart. Tommy stood in the middle, his hands in his pockets, he seemed so sure of himself, sending his ex-girl a reassuring smile. Beside him, Zack and Jason didn't have very good poker faces. They were irritated as hell that Tommy was even being considered, it wasn't fair...but love never is.

"Standing here right now, I've had to face the hardest decision yet. This process isn't easy and as the numbers come down...I feel so strongly for...four of you" Kimberly's gaze honed in on Heckyl, "I learned a  _ lot _ about you, and I can stand up here and say I know Billy, I know Zack, I know Jason...I can't say the same for  _ you _ . You two faced son of a bitch, you were using me the whole time and now I see your truth."

"So I'm going to cut to the chase. Heckyl you can get the fuck out of my house. You won't be getting a chain from me"

Heckyl knew this was coming the moment the ex-boyfriend was involved. He stepped forward and did a bow for the audience on tv. "The pleasure was all mine"

**Kimberly:** _ Heckyl had to go. Plain and simple. I think he spent more time trying to mess with the other guys than to try and feel me. It wasn't gonna work. *pause* Oh. And definitely the money thing. He can abra kadabra his broke ass out of here _

**Heckyl:** _ Am I upset? No, no. This is but a chapter of my journey. Mark my words, this won't be the last time you'll see me. _

With Heckyl out of the building, it left Kimberly with the choice of four men and two chains left in her box. "I see how upset you three are, and I've gotten an earful from Amanda and Trini that he's no good for me. Hell, even my own head is saying no. I shouldn't do it. But my heart can't risk not taking that chance. Tommy...this first chain is for you.

Tommy confidently sauntered up to his ex-flame, taking the moment to lean down and capture her lips. A power move, a territorial move, to show the boys that they were absolutely in for the competition of their lives. "I have love for Kimberly Hart, and I'm gonna prove it"

**Jason:** _ This is bullshit.  _

**Zack:** _ I  _ **_hate_ ** _ this guy. I really, really, hate him. _

**Billy:** _ Kimberly's making a big mistake... _

"Now before I continue. I have to say this about you three... _ choosing _ who has to go and who has to stay. I hate it. I hate it so much. I could see myself with any of you but...I have to pick what works  _ best for me.  _ Jason...you're steady, you're a rock...I know you are loyal and are one I could always depend on if I needed anything. But you're also an anchor"

Jason's frowned, shifting his weight, his hands in his pockets as he felt like he was on the hot seat and the flames were rising high and fast. 

"You're not Mr. LA...but I'm not a small town girl. I love it out here, being in the spotlight. I love you and maybe in a different world we could work. But....we want different things in life. It's not going to work out between us baby and I don't want to be in that mental space where someday we may resent each other for compromising. I'm sorry Jason, this last chain isn't for you"

Zack, the man standing next to him, offered his hand for one more brotastic hug. While they were competing, the men that were left formed a strong bond of friendship. One that grew even stronger. "Don't let him fucking win" Jason patted Zack's back. Even if Jason couldn't be the one with Kimberly he'd rather see her with Billy or Zack over T.O.

**Kimberly:** _ Letting go of Jason wasn't easy...but I have to think of this in terms of who do I have a future with? I really do wish him well...god I  _ **_hate_ ** _ this part so much _

**Jason:** _ I....*sighs* I don't...*puts his hand up, giving him a moment to compose himself* I really hope Kimberly makes the right choice. _

"Billy, my sweet Billy" Kimberly motioned for him to come up to her. "You are such a pure heart filled with so much love and hope and...you're going to make some girl really happy. I hope you know that" She watched as his face fell, it was obvious that she was trying to put him down easily. "I'm not your answer to your heartache and I don't want to corrupt you"

"It's okay, I understand..."

"I have love for you Billy Cranston...but this" She motioned between them, "This isn't meant to be"

**Kimberly:** _ I don't want to break his heart...my world. I feel like on some level I always knew that this wasn't going to work. I don't...I cannot be the one to ruin a good man. _

**Billy:** _ Nice guys finish last, huh? *sighs* How can she choose someone like Tommy over me? I would've treated her right...*rubs the back of his neck* This is why I like numbers, they're easy to figure out. Love? I guess I have a long way to go. _

"Zack, will you please step forward"

Seeing as he was the only man left, he smugly looked in Tommy's direction. He wasn't going to show any sign of weakness. No, he didn't have the money or the fame, but he sure as hell had the heart. 

Kimberly held the chain in her hand, staring down at it, Zack looked all too eager to be crowned a finalist. "If things were different, this chain would be yours and you would be going on to the next round" She looked up to him with tears in her eyes, "But I have to let you go"

"What?" Zack felt like he was experiencing emotional whiplash. He knew he had a connection with Kimberly, he knew the chemistry was there...how could that change so suddenly? He looked back to Tommy and then to Kimberly, "Because of him?"

"Tori's pregnant with  _ your _ baby" Zack was  _ stunned _ to hear the news, Tori hadn't told him of the situation. "You have a helluva lot more to figure out in your life than to worry about me"

"Kim..."

"I'm letting you go" Kimberly wrapped her arms around Zack, holding him tight, "I'm taking myself out of the equation"

"I love you Kim" Zack whispered, burying his head in her shoulder. She comforted him by kissing the side of his head. "...This is really it? Just like that?" 

"I know how much being a father means to you" Kimberly pulled away, taking his face in her hands. She was going to take this moment for one last kiss. "Go....she needs you now..."

**Kimberly:** _ Knowing the information I had...I couldn't hold him back.  _

**Zack:** _ *runs a hand through his hair, and exhales* I'm gonna be a dad. *smiles* I’m gonna be a dad _

Seeing that there was no one beside him anymore Tommy couldn't help but smile, "I knew you'd make the right choice Kim"

"I still have one chain left" Kimberly stroked the metal of the chain, "You have to earn my love, my trust, if you think you can waltz in here and take me away...that's not how this game is going to work"

"There's no one left" Tommy stretched his arms out, "I'm the only one here” 

**Tommy:** _ What the hell hoop does she want me to jump through? Because I'll do it. I'm ready to risk it all for her...she's not slipping through my fingers again. _

"There's _one_ person left"

The door opened, and in walked Trini G. Tommy stood in disbelief as Kimberly's best friend went to the podium, standing before her. "I have love for Kimberly Hart." 

**Trini:** _ No more pushing my feelings down and acting like a damn wallflower. I'm putting my hat in the motherfuckin' ring. T.O's got nothin' on Trini G. I love Kimberly, and now she knows it. Game the fuck on. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on I LOVE Kimberly Hart.....the FINALE. It's down to Tommy Oliver and Trini Gomez.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it all men? ahaha because I would get far too invested and it would take me forever to write a dating show au with more ladies. 
> 
> In universe the reason will be addressed next chapter as Kimberly is definitely very bi.


End file.
